Life, Newspaper and Basketball
by zidane3
Summary: FINALLY Updated! Thanks for all the reviews that made me rise from my zombie mode! Short chapter but hey, its a start!
1. Opposite Attractsthen repels

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! this is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. there's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah....(authors gone haywire...)   
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck, he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What a week it has been. She got lost that first day of classes, having forgotten her university map. Not that she would use it, anyway. That's just too undignified, even for a freshman. Still, she could've hidden in the last cubicle of the comfort room, the one at Takehiko's Hall where hardly anyone goes to when nature calls, and finally peep out of that map. She was early that day. Determined not to get lost again, she stashed the map deep inside her pack and went on her way.   
  
"Sooo, where's the auditorium?(Oooh, I wished we were given maps for each building too!) This just swell..."   
  
Now everybody would see her asking the guards for direction. After finally finding the room for her next class, she quietly took a peep inside, wondering if she's late...   
  
"Hey! How come I'm the only freshman here? Oh no, this is not an advance class, is it? It is!"  
  
//I'm sneaking out, I'm not attending this one. Ho, I'm dropping this one!!//   
  
Hours later...   
  
"English I: OVCRD AUDI...WHAT?!! Where the hell is that?!!//time to bring out the map//...Oh no, please not there...maybe I should check again. Ugh, I'm going to need wheels on my shoes to get there on time! Darn it, I'm gone be late!"   
  
And fifteen minutes late she was. She didn't need a mirror to know the color was gone from her face...   
  
"There's an exam already???"   
  
The Professor's lips were so thin as she asked for a questionnaire and an answer sheet. She repeated the instructions to her as loudly as she would have had been addressing the whole class. Not unexpectedly, she was the last to finish. Indeed, some week it's been. Oh, but there's more...   
  
Her name is Haruko Akagi, and she's a freshman at the state's premiere university: The Shohoku University. Among her frustrations, aside from the "miniaturization" of the campus is that she's majoring in the subject she had little interest in- History. Which leads her other frustration: her archenemy from high school is majoring in the subject she had always love- English. His name, Kaede Rukawa. HE beat her into 1st place of the class. HE gave the valedictory speech. He led the graduating class to the school hymn. He followed her to Shohoku and now He got a place in the University news paper and SHE doesn't.   
  
"Haruko-san, wait up!"   
  
//That voice. That arrogant, pompous, overbearing voice. Assuming any one will tag along with his command. Well, over may decomposing, virginal, dead body!!// Haruko thought.   
  
"Yes, Rukawa-kun?" //so much for conviction...//   
  
"Did you hear? I got in the paper!"   
  
//Big deal.// Haruko thought flatly.   
  
Truth is, she was just about to die when she found out he got in and she didn't. She was just about to wring his neck and tell the editors he won't be able to write for them coz of an accident and he especially requested Haruko to take his place. She was just about to show up in the news paper office and demand why they picked him instead of her before burning the office to ashes.   
  
//So what? Big Deal.//   
  
"Really? Well...you deserve it."   
  
//like a mouse deserves a stale cheese. Like a high school dropout deserves a spanking new car as a gift from his parents.//   
  
"Thanks. but I really think you're way better than me"   
  
//And he mustn't forget it. I'm better than him in English. I'm better than him at research, and I'm better than him at writing!//   
  
"Nah, you're the best for the job. Good luck, Rukawa-kun. If you'll need some help, I'm just around."   
  
//Yeah, and I could take him up on the job any day. I'm much more hard worker than him, anyway. I hope they found out soon how much you suck!//   
  
"Yeah, I'll need all the help I can get. See you!" Then Rukawa left.   
  
//Help you? See you? I'd rather have my teeth grilled!//  
  
"Take care." she waved off.  
  
//Watch out for the car, I need it to mangle your body, not just sprain it. And I certainly hope that horde of juvenile college girls who are not subtly stalking you around, will tie you up and lock you in their dungeons!!//   
  
She looks back to her conversation with Rukawa.   
  
"Oh well, I'll just have to beat him with something else. I'll bet, with his oh-so-thin body, he can't play basketball. Sure he got some heights but no way can he play!"   
  
Haruko had always been fascinated with basketball. Her brother is the team captain of the Shohoku basketball team. He had managed to put Haruko on the team as an assistant to Ayako. Convincing herself, she made her way to the school gym (which seems to be the only place that she didn't get lost) to watch the try-out and help out Ayako, the basketball team manageress, with the chores...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...okay, should I continue it? flames, praise are very much welcome!   
  
Like what I've said earlier, this is an AU fic! Haruko has a MAP because the school is huge! I based it on our country's biggest school. And yep, Rukawa is a goody-goody.   
  
...what? Okay, I know, its weird. but I want to try something else...something people wont expect! Its something I've learned with my creative writing subject! (yeah ryt!)  
  
...btw, all "//" are thoughts of Haruko...(she does have a lot of conversation with herself, dont you think?)^^ 


	2. The Tryout

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (Shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah.... (Authors gone haywire...)   
  
**By the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE TRY-OUT  
  
Haruko, now completely dressed up for basketball practice (as an asst. manager of course), happily made her way towards the University Gym.  
  
"Aaaahhhh...this is home...well, if you thought about it, I should have done this while I was in junior high..."  
  
//I wonder how many would come today...hopefully, onii-chan and the rest of the guys could find someone good. We really need some power forward, or a small forward...// Haruko contemplated.  
  
When Haruko stepped in the gym, the whole Shohoku team, or what remained of them since some had already graduated, was already there. They were huddled up just like what they would do during a game. You could feel the anticipation and excitement in the air, and the try-out hasn't even started yet! Haruko looked on.  
  
"They're talking about the drills that they're going to give for the try-out. 'Been like that since the past 30 minutes. They're talking serious on how they would choose the new members, since it's heard that many would come out today."  
  
Startled, Haruko replied, "Ayako-chan! Gomen, I was kinda absorbed back there. Sou ka...what are we going to do then? How can I help?"  
  
"We're assigned near the gym's entrance. Grab some papers and a ball pen 'coz we're getting the names of those who are joining. Got that?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
After grabbing some papers and ball pens, they set up their "office" near the gym's entrance.  
  
//Five more minutes...wow, I'm so excited!! //  
  
Five minutes elapsed, the line on the gym's entrance were starting to get long. People might think that there's a free film viewing of "Lord of the Rings" or something. If the people outside were not wearing basketball attire, anyone would think that something's up. One by one, Haruko and Ayako asked for their name and wrote it down the paper.  
  
//Wow, this one's tall, probably a center...this one's like a point guard...hhhhmmm, this one's too fat!...he's well-built...too small...// Haruko analyzed the try-outs on her line silently.  
  
"Nyahahahaha!! Step back weaklings, Tensai is here! Nyahahaha!!"  
  
//Urusai...//  
  
Some red haired guy can suddenly be heard not so far away from the enlisting section where Haruko and Ayako was. To their surprise, people on the line were suddenly thrown to the side, as if someone was going in between them. And someone was indeed pushing them out of the way and it was the same loud red haired guy. Hearing the commotion outside, Takenori Akagi, the basketball team captain, went to see what was it all about. Behind him was the rest of the team.  
  
"Oi, what do you think you're doing?!?!" Akagi yelled.  
  
The red haired guy became quiet. Seems like he got frightened of Akagi. He just stared at him.  
  
"... You have got to own the ugliest face on the planet!! And I thought the kitsune was the worst!! Nyahahaha!!! What do you think I'm standing here for? I'm trying out of course!! It has come to my notice that team Shohoku was in need of Tensai's superb basketball skills!! I'm offering them, and hey, no need to be shy about it. Nyahahaha!! Who are you anyways?"  
  
//What the heck?!? Is he out of his mind?! But I have to admit, the way he's talking, he might really have some talent there...he looks like a brawler though...too bad. Who's this guy anyways?//  
  
"Baka yaro!!! I'm the team captain! If you really want to join the try-out, better learn to fall in line first!!" Akagi said not so silently...  
  
"...NANI??? You're the team captain? "  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
Ignoring the red faced captain,"Sou ka...just like what I've heard...you're very much like a gorilla! Nyahahahah! Such a warm welcome captain! You're loving me right now aren't you? Can't blame you though...!!"  
  
This hit the nerve of the team captain. He was so determined to jump on him and beat the leaving daylights of out this person that the team behind him had to grab and hold their captain down.  
  
Mitsui, Shohoku's shooting guard piped in, "You better pray hard if you get in this team. You're going to be his favorite"  
  
"...I-" the red haired guy was suddenly cut off by a voice behind him.  
  
"Since it seems like you're not going back to the line, and you're already here, why don't you just tell me your name so that I can put it down here on the list" Haruko interrupted.  
  
Everybody looked at her as if she's committing suicide. The red head turn around and was about to argue when he noticed that she was pretty. The tips of his ear suddenly turned pink.  
  
"...m-my name? I-I'm..I'm...who was I again? Oh...I'm H-Hanamichi S-Sakuragi." Extending a hand, asking for a handshake.  
  
"Why you puny little thing!! You're hitting on my sister!!" Akagi yelled.  
  
"Oi, Akagi sempai...teme...your temper!" Grabbing their captain more tightly and pulling him back inside the gym to cool off.  
  
Haruko sweat dropped.  
  
//Really now...//  
  
"Yoshi, Hanamichi Sakuragi, you are try-out number 22...please go inside and join the rest of the try-out. Right there, see?" Ayako pointed out.  
  
"Well, actually...a friend of mine asked me a favor. He said he might be late so I should just enlist his name...is it okay-?" Sakuragi stopped abruptly, asking silently for Haruko's name.  
  
"I'm Ayako."  
  
"Not you!! Her!"  
  
"Well ex-cuse me!"  
  
Smiling," I'm Haruko Akagi, I'm the asst. manager here and this is Ayako, she's my boss."  
  
"Right...so Haruko, can I call you Haruko?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sakuragi was about to die happy.  
  
"So, can you write his name down?"  
  
Haruko looked at Ayako for approval and the latter nodded.  
  
"Okay...so, what's his name anyways?"  
  
"k-.."  
  
"Hanamichi!!"  
  
Haruko went rigid.  
  
//That voice! That arrogant, pompous....argh!!//  
  
"There you are!! Yappari...your voice can be heard all over the campus!!"  
  
"So what? Everybody loves my voice, right Kaede? Nyahahaha!"  
  
Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
"You." Haruko said flatly.  
  
"Yes ma'm?" Hanamichi replied eagerly.  
  
"Not you!!"  
  
"Haruko-chan?! What are you doing here?" Rukawa asked.  
  
//The nerve!! He sounded like I'm the last being who's supposed to be here!//  
  
"Huh? Know her?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Yup, we were friends back in junior high."  
  
//Who ever said that the feeling was mutual!?!//  
  
"Rukawa-kun...won't basketball clog-up your already-hectic schedule?" She said almost teasingly.  
  
Rukawa scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Nahh, this is something that I had been wanting to do since junior high...I wanted to join the team so badly but so many things held me back...you know..."  
  
//Puh-lease...what are you implying? And create your own reason, that's mine!!//  
  
"Yeah, you were such an active student ne?"  
  
An awkward silence soon ensues with Hanamichi looking back and forth between them.  
  
"How about moving on so that the rest of the guys out here could enlist. They were whining for the last 30 min. or so, you know?" Haruko suggested.  
  
And indeed the line outside looked like they were standing up enough for a lifetime.   
  
"Right...so, see ya later Haruko-chan" Rukawa said.  
  
"Later Haruko!" Sakuragi said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"By the way Haruko, what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure your not trying out." Rukawa said humorously.  
  
//Flirt!//  
  
"I'm the asst. manager here."  
  
"That's nice...well wish me luck!" Then he jogged off.  
  
//Luck? You've gotta be kidding me! You'll need more than luck with me being the asst. manager here!//  
  
"G'luck!" She said rather unconvincingly.  
  
"I think he'll make the cut..." Ayako said.  
  
"I don't think so Ayako-chan..." An idea forming in her head.  
  
Ayako noticed that Haruko was thinking about something not good just shrugged it off.   
  
//I don't think so Rukawa...//  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...what do you think? help me out here guys!  
  
...do you think haruko's too mean?^^  
  
…btw, sorry bout the title: originally, it was supposed to be School, newspaper and basketball. But I changed it to Life, newspaper and basketball. Gomen mina…. 


	3. sorting out what happened

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah....(authors gone haywire...)   
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck, he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
I want to say something to the following great reviewers:  
  
mskitsune it's an AU fic, meaning characters can be OOC...^^  
  
Rook Sakuragi is cute? *sweat drop*, I don't want to give out anything that might spoil the story but I'll let this one go...rook, you might get your wish...for just awhile...^^...arg! Do I really have to give in to your review?^^  
  
townberry there's definitely romance on the later chapy...you'll just have to wait for it. Don't worry, it wont be long...^_-  
  
diwata yup, reloaded it...I kinda encounter some "beginners" glitches. *Scratches the back of her head*  
  
ri-chan thanks for the long review!^^...also for the suggestions...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't BELIEVE it! HE ACTUALLY GOT IN!!! I mean c'mon, doesn't he have anything that he can't do right? Like pass the ball to his enemy?" Haruko said whining.  
  
//And to think I begged my brother to reconsider! Loyalt...So much for having the power...//  
  
Although she wouldn't admit it, Rukawa Kaede is a FANTASTIC player.  
  
**3 days earlier...**  
  
"Listen up, I am Takenori Akagi, team captain of Shohoku basketball team. We'll start the try-out by stretching, followed by dribbling and passing drills. Then we'll proceed to your offense, meaning jump shots, 3pts., lay-ups...you know what I mean. We'll later divide you to two groups or so...we're gona have a tune-up game to test your defense and experience as a player."  
  
After the stretching, which was led by Ryota, Shohoku's ace point guard, the huge number of aspiring players were divided into two and was separated on each of the half-court to execute their offense.  
  
//I think number 15 is good...hhhmmmm so is number8...I should suggest them to nii-san later.//  
  
Haruko's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a continuous "swooshing" sound that can be heard at her right.  
  
If she had only known that by doing so would led her to the sight of Rukawa executing his perfect jump-shots, she'd be more than happy to be blind at the moment.  
  
At the right side of the court Kaede Rukawa was making his jump shots near the rainbow area. The shooter should make his basket at five places near the 3pt. area. The rear left, perimeter left, in the middle, perimeter right, and rear right, then vice-versa. The drill was hard because it uses a lot of energy both on arms and legs. Everybody would agree with it, but it seems like Rukawa was in full-charge. His elevation was high, his shooting hand's angle was perfect and his release was well executed...It could've put Mitsui's jump shots to shame!  
  
//Show-off.//  
  
An hour later, the 42 aspiring players were divided into 6 groups composing of 7 players each. A senior was assigned to every team. Team 1 was going up with team 2, 3 vs. 4 and 5 vs. 6. The tune-up game was about to start.  
  
"You'll be handling team 1, 3 and 5's stats. Can you handle it?" Ayako said. "Don't worry, Zidane will help you out incase you miss some of the important stats."  
  
Haruko nodded.  
  
//Okay....hhhmmmm...team 1, 3...//  
  
She was scanning the names of each team when her eyes landed to a name that made her want to rip the paper to unrecognizable pieces.  
  
//Am I stuck with this guy?! Just give me a sign and I will just accept it and move on with my life...//  
  
As if on cue...  
  
"Haruko-chan?"  
  
"This can't be happening! My life is falling apart!!//  
  
"Is there a problem Rukawa-kun?"  
  
"Captain Akagi said he needs to talk with you."  
  
//Nii-san...I'll have to make it a point to grab some divorce paper for siblings later...//  
  
Along with Rukawa, (the thought of it wants her to make a turn around and try her talents in darts using her ball pen) Haruko made her way towards her brother.  
  
"What is it now nii-san?"  
  
"I just want to tell you to be fair, okay?"  
  
//eh?//  
  
Haruko gave him a look that said "whatsat suppose to mean?"  
  
"I mean, I know how much you hate Rukawa. But this is not the time, or the opportunity, to do whatever you have planned in your mind to settle the story. Got that?  
  
"Gee, talk about being supportive..."  
  
Akagi raised his eyebrows. Haruko raised both of her arms in defeat.  
  
"Fine, fine...I got it, okay?"  
  
And so the game started...  
  
**back to Haruko**  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Lighten up, it's not the end of the world you know." Her best friend Matsui pointed out.  
  
//oh please, it has begun to crumble.//  
  
"I just can't...c-can't..."  
  
"Accept it?" Matsui finished for her.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Why? Wasn't he good?"  
  
"Well, during the tune-up game, he played small forward. Funny how he got the position considering that he's fragile as a glass...(earning a smirk on Matsui...) And he got this fast cross-over move that literally lets him escape his guard...oh and the behind the back dribble was awesome, I've only seen Miyagi-san do that. And the way he crouched low to dribble the ball between his legs, tsk, it made Kobe Bryant's looked lousy! Then he has this quick first step, with a head and shoulder fake-wow! And he has this amazing turn around, fade away jump-shot...and to complete the package, his defense is impenetrable!"  
  
Haruko finished her explanation with a weary sigh...  
  
"Sounds to me that you like him." Matsui teased.  
  
"Want me to send you to neverland?" Raising her fist and giving her a look that clearly said, 'Don't even try...'  
  
Matsui laughed.  
  
"What? Really now Haruko...don't you think it's time to give your "junior high grudge" a break? If you'll look closely, you and Rukawa-san have lot in common: your daily routine in life, newspaper... basketball."  
  
//...that's why I'm just 2nd best...//  
  
"So? We're in a competition! We have to out best each other...you know?!"  
  
Haruko glanced at her watch, 12 o'clock.  
  
"Whoopsy, gota run or else I'll be late with our very first meeting. I do hope that I'll be assigned to sports. Wish me luck! Ja ne!" Haruko said.  
  
"G'luck!"  
  
Before Haruko could take his 3rd step, Matsui called her again.  
  
"Hey Haruko, I just realized, with the things you've just said, the "we're in a competition" statement. I think Rukawa beating you at everything makes you want to do your best... I mean, it seems like Rukawa brings out the best in you Haruko."  
  
A breeze of air, along with dried leaves passed her. Haruko Akagi froze.  
  
"Matsui......"  
  
"Don't you think so too, Haruko?" She pressed on.  
  
"...Matsui......you're going to meet Peter Pan in Neverland right now!!"  
  
Saying so, Matsui broke out in a run with Haruko not so far behind her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...aw gawd, that's chapter 3! I think this is a crazy idea!  
  
...people,,,gomen for making Haruko mean...you'll just have to be patient, things will take a major turn around...  
  
...wana ask some questions so I'll know what to do with the upcoming chapters...  
wana keep Haruko's mean side 'til the end of the story?  
wana turn her softer on the next,,, lets say 2 chapters?  
wana make Haruko embarass Rukawa?  
wana make Rukawa oblivious with Haruko's competitive nature?  
wana continue this story? Really, I need to know!  
  
...hope you guys wont mind me asking...I just want to know your opinions. so, later?  
  
...btw, all "//" are thoughts of Haruko...(she does have a lot of conversation with herself, dont you think?)^^ 


	4. I wana do sports!

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah....(authors gone haywire...)   
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck, he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
I want to say something to the following great reviewers:  
  
AfroKane i've dropped by ur site and i think it ROCKS! it's great to find a non-yaoi site. not that im against it mind you...^^  
  
Aino Sisters (nyc pen_name) i agree, i min the rukawa being dense. thanks for that.  
  
townberry sorry for the short chapter...it was suppose to be a short continuation that explains what happened during the try-out,but my sister told me to make it a part of the chapters.  
  
diwata ur ryt, everybody wants to be mean! regarding the "update" thing, well if you got em, write 'em.^^,its great to know that the humor in my fic is appreciated. (btw, wudnt be great if there's really a divorce for siblings?^^)  
  
ri-chan yeah,,,that sounds like a gud idea. ill stir things up for him.^^   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4: I WANA DO SPORTS!!  
  
Softly pushing the door that leads to the office of their college's newspaper, the Varsitarian, Haruko tightly clutched her books to her chest.  
  
//...Ooohh...things would've been much better if I got in the University's paper. If only Rukawa wasn't there...if he only didn't submitted his paper...I should have been there, not him!//  
  
Rukawa had only "barely" managed to be included in the University's newspaper. The rule was only five freshmen were allowed to join and Rukawa was the last to be chosen on the list.   
  
//Oh well, past is past...I'm here now.//  
  
Looking around the room, Haruko noticed someone from the same class as hers and decided to sit next to her. After some hi's and hello's, the two went off to a discussion, mainly about what position they are hoping for.  
  
After a short while, a short woman, about twice their age with thick glasses, entered the room with a paper in hand. She glanced around, as if looking for someone then suddenly frowned. Whoever she was looking for was certainly not there. Clearing her throat, she introduced herself as Ms. Mizuki. She was the head of the Journalism Dept. automatically making her the head of their college's newspaper.  
  
"Each of you should be proud that you were able to join the staff for the Varsitarian." Ms.Mizuki said. "We had nearly thrice as many applicants as we needed for this year."  
  
Haruko nodded. She had counted them when she entered the room. There were 20 including herself and excluding the staff that was huddling behind Ms.Mizuki, which clearly means that they were already a member. She recognized most of them as freshmen and sophomores. She guessed that the rest were either juniors or seniors.   
  
"We'll get started as soon as our editor arrives. But in the mean time, I'll-..."  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence as the door burst open revealing Kaede Rukawa.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"  
  
But the apologetic grin on the latecomer's handsome pale face said otherwise. Huffing and puffing, and totally ignoring the deadly stares the boy's (and geeks) were giving him and the dreamy expressions of the girls, he strode in the room and dropped into the empty chair, his hair flopping. Noticing Haruko, he flashed her his "dazzling" smile that almost blinded Haruko. It took all her patience not to punch him straight into his face and ruin his "beautiful" image.  
  
"Oi Haruko-chan!"  
  
"Rukawa-kun." She said nodding in acknowledgement.  
  
//Why am I not surprise that his here?// As if saying to herself, "get over it!"  
  
She had predicted him to be here, since it seems that he's been following her to wherever her passion lies. But for it to actually happen? What an uncanny way of predicting.  
  
Ms.Mizuki gave Rukawa a hard stare. She didn't seem to like his attitude and late entrance.  
  
"Do you have the list?" she asked.  
  
"They just finished printing it. That's why I'm late." Rukawa explained.  
  
He reached out his hand to give the stack of newly printed papers but Ms.Mizuki waved him off, smiling.  
  
//She obviously bought it...//  
  
"By the way, along with the old staff, we have chosen Rukawa to be the editor-in-chief for this year. His excellent sample article had convinced us that he might just be the perfect person for the job, and since majority of the old staff agreed, he got the job. AND, he had managed to be included in our University's paper, now that's really an accomplishment, ne Rukawa? (Rukawa scratches the back of his head) I'm sure he'll make a good leader, right?   
  
Ms.Mizuki said while turning slightly behind her and directing her last statement to the old members. The girls behind her started to blush and giggle. As if Ms. Mizuki had just told the whole world that they like Rukawa.  
  
//Should've noticed the way they were looking at him as soon as he entered the room. I almost thought that God had entered the room!!// Haruko thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
"If there is anyone here who thinks that Rukawa doesn't fit the position, please raise your hand..." Ms. Mizuki said.  
  
Haruko's hand went flying up in the air.  
  
"Can I have a violent reaction ma'm?"  
  
Everybody was surprised when Haruko raised her hand, now jaws were dropping when she popped the question. Ms.Mizuki, probably still pissed-off deep inside, gave a happy nod towards Haruko's question. Haruko cracked her hands.  
  
"Since I'm better than you, I'll just take your place and you, you can just jump right out of the window, be my guest! Oh wait, let me escort you towards it."   
  
Smiling evilly, and even before Rukawa could react, Haruko had grabbed him by the collar and flung him towards the window just like Ally McBeal would do.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh---------"  
  
"We'll pass them out in a minute Rukawa."  
  
Ms.Mizuki's voice suddenly interrupted Haruko's thoughts. She sat up straight and tried to concentrate harder.  
  
//I'll consider that idea someday…//  
  
"Each of you was selected because of your talent on particular things. Most of you will find that you're assigned to the position you wanted. However, some of you may be surprised, or disappointed."  
  
Haruko fidgeted at what Ms.Mizuki said.  
  
//...wooh boy, that doesn't sound very promising...well considering that Rukawa is here, the word "promising" doesn't seem to anywhere near the vicinity of my vocabulary./  
  
She remembered what Ms.Mizuki had commented on her. She said that Haruko expressed her feelings well...it was "caring" Ms.Mizuki said. That was ok, but she couldn't see the connection between her sample article which was about the sport she loves- basketball. She was kinda hoping that Ms.Mizuki would get the drift and put her in the sports staff.  
  
//Just what kind of position does expressing my feelings will qualify me for?//  
  
"I'll be reading out your names and positions now. We'll hand you later the complete listing of the new members of the Varsitarian." Rukawa said.  
  
//Uh-oh, if this decisions came from him, I'll have the worst job in the world!//  
  
"For the production staff: Dorothy Catalonia, Asuka Langely, Rei Ayanami(Asuka: doll!), Shinji Ikari(I mustn't runaway, I mustn't runaway)..., Quatre Winner..."  
  
Haruko knew nothing about printing a paper, and had no desire on learning. If Rukawa calls her name, she'd forget the whole thing!   
  
After some name's or so, Haruko felt relieved that her name wasn't still called. Some time later, with few positions here and there, the names for the sports staff were being called.  
  
//This is it, if I get in this position, I'll forget the grudge, put it in the forgiveness box and send it kingdom come! Heck, I'll even consider him as a friend.//  
  
"Okay the sports staff will be composed of 6 members in these are the following: Hero Yuy(hn.), Relena Peacecraft, Lisa Hayase, Mistuki Senada..."  
  
//Fine, I'll consider him as best friend!//  
  
"Kaede Rukawa and last but not the least Hikaru Ichijo" Rukawa concluded.  
  
Haruko groaned inwardly.  
//I'll burry Rukawa 6ft. under the ground...oh yes I will...//  
  
"Haruko Akagi, opinion columnist..."  
  
//I'll bury him deeper!! What am I supposed to write as an opinion columnist?//  
  
Haruko mentally slapped her forehead.  
  
//I should've known...the caring, well-expressed feelings, CRAP-comment!//  
  
Haruko missed the last few position that was being called by Rukawa. She leaned back on her chair and covers her face with her hands, wishing that Rukawa Kaede would just burst into a pool of LCL just like the last anime she had watched on TV.  
  
She didn't listen until the last position was given away, and she numbly took the paper that was being distributed by the old staff to the new staff. After some explanations by Ms.Mizuki, the meeting was finally over. Everyone rushed to the door, some were excited, and others were disappointed. As Haruko walk to the door, Ms.Mizuki called her out.   
  
"Haruko dear, would you mind throwing these papers? Obviously, they printed too much of it. They haven't even thought how high the price of an ink is nowadays..."  
  
Handing Haruko piles of papers, Ms.Mizuki left her still talking about the printing press printing too much and not minding the University funds....   
  
Haruko just shook her head.  
  
"This is turning out to be the best day of my college life!" Haruko said sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Haruko almost jumped in surprise. She had totally forgotten that Rukawa was still inside the room.  
  
"Uuuhhh...nuthin'! I was just saying how wonderful this day is!"  
  
"Uh-huh...well anyways, welcome to the Varsitarian."  
  
He stuck out his hand and gave her a warm smile.  
  
Haruko who was holding the stack of papers on both hands could only manage to smile back. Noticing her current situation, Rukawa put his hands back into his pockets and smiled again.  
  
"Okay, so...if you need anything with regards to the paper, ask me. See you around and take care okay?"  
  
Rukawa flashed him a thumbs-up and went off. Haruko's mind stopped functioning.  
  
"I thought he was going to help me?! Why that insensitive-JERK!!"  
  
In frustration, she threw the papers into the air, scattering it around the room.  
  
"Oi, you're not allowed to do that! Pick that up young lady or I'll have your i.d. and send you to the disciplinary committee."  
  
A janitor who had just entered the room reprimanded her.  
  
//The last time I checked my calendar, it clearly stated that today is not Friday the 13th...//  
  
Muttering curses, Haruko started picking up the papers around the room.   
  
For the first time in her college life, Haruko Akagi felt like crying.  
  
//I wana do sports!!//  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...sorry if it took me so long to update. i had to memorize a speech for my english subject. the next chapter will probably be out a week or so since i have to study for my preliminary exams. (aaaaarrrrgggg!)  
  
...by the way, for those people who wants to see Rukawa's thoughts...hehehe, he'll have his moment on the coming chapters. not the next, or the next after next^^, maybe in chapter 6?  
  
...oh yeah, in our country, specifically the school i'm studying at right now, the University newspaper is different with the college newspaper. the university newspaper is THE newspaper for the whole school, while the college newspaper is just for the specific college. er, its kinda hard to explain but basically, yep,university newspaper is the paper of all papers!  
  
...i don't know if this chapter is long enough for your taste townberry but my shoulders were aching by the time i finished typing it!^^  
  
...btw, all "//" are thoughts of Haruko...(she does have a lot of conversation with herself, dont you think?)^^ 


	5. My Opinion Not Yours!

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah....(authors gone haywire...)   
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
I want to say something to the following great reviewers:  
  
rj-chan gawd sori!! i tot it was spelled ri-chan...g0men! well, its about time for "karma" to hit Haruko...and she'll realize something big out of it...*smiles evilly*  
  
diwata oi, i dont wana lose a great reviewer and a favorite author...wake up diwata!!  
  
Hana-Heart hhhmmm...rukawa doesnt know that he's taming haruko...ur ryt. how about the other way around? do you think haruko know that rukawa can tame her? now thats a thought...  
  
Aino Sisters haruko was just day dreaming, thats why it got cut off when Ms.Mizuki announced something. sorry for the mess. i got heero's name wrong?! (looks at her previous work) i did!!!   
  
Heero: omae wa korosu.   
zidane: yikes!! better run....oh and yeah, im g-wing fan...1xR of course! *ducks heero's gun shots*  
  
townberry why did i ever wrote this fic??=), iv got like, 7 chapters to write? oh no, my shoulders gona kill me, big time...=)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4: MY OPINION, NOT YOURS!   
  
"So, how did your meeting go?"  
  
As soon as Haruko got home, she had called Matsui. Not bothering to change her uniforms and throwing her stuff at the dining table where his older brother Takenori Akagi was eating. He gave her a nasty look that says, "I'm kinda eating if you didn't notice". But Haruko was too absorbed, no too mention too frustrated, to even take notice of his brother. Akagi just shrugged and resume eating.  
  
"Not too great"   
  
"Why? What happened" sounding concerned.  
  
"It's just wasn't what I expected, that's all...I didn't get the job I wanted..."  
  
"...Oh...so, what's your assignment then?"  
  
Haruko let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Opinion columnist! I'm supposed to share my "caring" and "expressive" kind of writing. It's really crap you know?"  
  
Matsui burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny" Haruko got irritated. She didn't need a joke from her best friend to add up to her disappointment, what happened earlier was enough to last her a lifetime.   
  
"You are! I thought you were going to say you were in charge of delivering the papers or something!"  
  
"Smart ass! I might as well be..." Haruko replied a little too defensively. Then she got quite.  
  
Matsui noticing Haruko's sudden quietness swallowed her laughter and gently asked.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with opinion column?"  
  
Haruko smiled half-heartedly   
  
"You know it's the school paper's biggest joke. NOBODY takes it seriously. And besides, I don't have any opinions to write, well except basketball."  
  
"There, you got it! Then write an opinion column about basketball. How they conduct try-outs. Their games. Who's who...You'll not only write your column but you'll be able to help the athletics department by promoting it. Who would ignore the basketball team? No one! Specially Rukawa!" Matsui exclaimed on the other line.  
  
That led Haruko to remember another thing.  
  
"By the way, Rukawa is the editor-in-chief of our College's news paper." Haruko said oh-so-flatly.  
  
Matsui snickered.  
  
"That's sweet!"  
  
Haruko only rolled her eyes.  
  
"He'll be criticizing my work!"  
  
//Like what he's been doing since junior high...//  
  
"Anyways Matsui, really, nobody reads the opinion column. It's so bad that people would just skip it."  
  
"But Haruko, that's exactly my point! It's what make this such a perfect opportunity!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's so obvious, why do you think people doesn't read it?"  
  
"'Coz it so baaaaaaad..." Haruko repeated, irritated.  
  
"Right! So all you have to do is write an interesting column, and everyone will read it. Like what I've said earlier, basketball!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Just think about it. You'll make a name for yourself as the one who turned the column around." Then to sugar coat everything, Matsui added, "Lets see Rukawa beat that!"  
  
"Yeah..." Matsui's reasoning was beginning to sound like a great plan.  
  
"And you can still interview the team and do sports and the opinion column all at once."  
  
"After that, then what?" Haruko said worriedly.  
  
"We'd think about it later...but first, you should concentrate on your first column!"  
  
Finally convinced, Matsui and Haruko chatted with other things. Suddenly, being an opinion columnist doesn't sound like a bad idea or position.  
  
Forgetting her earlier misgivings, Haruko could hardly wait for the next newspaper meeting.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Haruko hopped down cheerfully on the stairs, Akagi noticing this asked Haruko why she's so...not herself.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Haruko demanded.  
  
"Well, considering your "mood" this past few days...er, weeks...uummm, nah, I guess years, well anyways, you were not the type of person who wakes up in the morning, wave hello to the sunshine and bounce stupidly on the stairs...not to mention I haven't heard you say, "I will not let Rukawa ruin this day" mantra."   
  
//I'll have to thank mom later for giving me such an observant brother//  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Bbbrrr, it's frightening me..."  
  
A loud "clonk" was heard.  
  
"Ouch!! What's that for?"  
  
"That's for being an observant brother" Haruko said still holding the frying pan.  
  
"Such a warm compliment..." Akagi said sarcastically.  
  
"Oi, watch what your saying or I'm not gona cook breakfast for you!"  
  
"Tch, fine...just don't burn the stove like what you did last time. Seriously, what was mom thinking..."  
  
"Speak for yourself, who was the one who almost set the kitchen on fire last year, hm?"  
  
Akagi sank in his chair. Last year, Takenori Akagi TRIED to cook. He was so eager to beat his friend/rival Ouzumi in cooking. When Haruko arrived, Akagi was shouting at her to help him put out the fire.  
  
"What were you trying to cook anyways?"  
  
"Ummm, pancakes?"   
  
Haruko laughed out loud as she recalled the memory of her brother showing her his version of pancake... which is beyond recognition of one.  
  
Akagi coughed, letting Haruko know that she's almost stepping on the hidden line of sibling argument.  
  
"Uumm, right, would you like a sunny side up or a scramble?"  
  
"Whatever just make sure it's edible."  
  
Haruko just ignore his last statement.  
  
"By the way nii-san, I have a big favor to ask of you."  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"I want to interview the team."  
  
Haruko shouted over the kitchen.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's for the school newspaper. I'm going to make an opinion column about it. Since it's the only thing I'm good at sharing at."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it after practice so I won't be disturbing the you guys. Besides I can't perform helping Ayako and conducting my interview at the same time, ne?" As if sensing his brother's disapproval.  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Haruko appeared in the dining with the breakfast she had just made.  
  
Akagi remembered the day of the try-out. How can he not forget it? Aside for the baka Hanamichi's teasing and his irritating laughter...  
  
///"...m-my name? I-I'm..I'm...who was I again? Oh...I'm H-Hanamichi S-Sakuragi." Extending a hand, asking for a handshake.  
  
"Why you puny little thing!! You're hitting on my sister!!" Akagi yelled.  
  
"Oi, Akagi sempai...teme...your temper!" Grabbing their captain more tightly and pulling him back inside the gym to cool off.///  
  
Akagi shook his head. He wanted to beat the living daylights of Hanamichi, but he knew the potential Hanamichi was possessing.  
  
"Nii-san?"  
  
Akagi snapped out of his reminiscing.  
  
"It's Hanamichi I'm worried about!"  
  
Haruko stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just that, why what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Don't be so dense! He was hitting on you during the try-outs!"  
  
"Well, I haven't really thought of that..."  
  
"Of course, you were too busy worrying about Rukawa."  
  
I dimensional frying pan connected with Akagi's head. Sending him to la-la land for a while.  
  
"Anyways, don't worry about him. As if he can do something during my interview."  
  
"Okay, okay...you can interview the team."  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
Jumping off her chair and giving Akagi a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
Haruko just laughed.  
  
"When do you wana do it?"  
  
"Later if that's okay with you?"  
  
After agreeing on the topic, the Akagi siblings finished their breakfast and went off to school.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon, Haruko interviewed the players of team Shohoku one by one. She asked them how they were pick, what it felt to be a part of the team, what's their plan for this year, who's their favorite player and anything that she finds essential for her column. She was thinking if she should interview Rukawa but fate would save her the decision when Akagi told the team earlier that Rukawa will skip out practice today because of flu. (I was hoping he'd have something worse like cancer, Haruko thought) Finally it was time to interview Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi was in the shower; he wouldn't want to face her sweet Haruko with sweat and everything. He even borrowed a perfume from Ryota much to the point guard's dismay.  
  
//What's taking him so long?//  
  
"Nyahahaha, step aside people, or your foul scent may ruin my perfume."  
  
Haruko sighed.  
  
//Game time.//  
  
Haruko went to approached Hanamichi who was still laughing and bragging about his "fresh-from-the-shower scent".  
  
"Hanamichi-kun?"  
  
"Nyaha..ulp..."  
  
Sakuragi who was feeling like the king of the world a top Titanic earlier suddenly became rigid and cold as the iceberg.  
  
"H-Haruko-chan..."  
  
Haruko smiled warmly at him, almost making Sakuragi faint and die happy.  
  
"Ready for the interview?"  
  
"Of course, I am tensai...I'm ready for everything, anything, nyahahahahaha!! Want to talk about my experience? How about how I'll be the greatest player...blah, blah..."  
  
Seeing that Sakuragi won't stop his bragging, Haruko reached out for his hand and started to drag him, causing Hanamichi to shut up and be dragged.  
  
Behind them was a pair of eyes, watching closely.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So, that's about it! Domo arigatou Sakuragi-kun"  
  
Haruko closed her notebook and bowed appreciatively, much to Hanamichi's delight and disappointment.  
  
"That's all? Maybe there's more...like what are my dreams for the team, or how I would bring the Shohoku to it's glory?"  
  
Haruko laughed. She really did enjoy her interview with him. He wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"I don't think it'll be necessary Sakuragi-kun. But I would like to hear the rest of it when the time permits. Not as a reporter but as friend."  
  
Sakuragi's smile was broader than the record set for Guinnies, Guiness...or whatever....  
  
"Please call me Hanamichi..."  
  
"Alright, Hanamichi."  
  
"R-right, so about hearing the rest of it, how about we go out one time and..."  
  
Sakuragi wasn't able to finish his offer as a knuckle came down on his head. Hanamichi stood up, made a silly dance before falling down on the floor unconscious.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm glad that Hanamichi-kun stopped blabbering but to actually hit him, that's so childish of you! I actually had fun doing an interview with him."  
  
Haruko and Takenori Akagi were making their way towards home when Haruko lectured her brother on hitting Sakuragi on the head earlier.  
  
"I didn't! My hand suddenly moved and the next thing I knew, it landed on that dumb ass' head!"  
  
Akagi raised his hand as if trying to make his story believable.  
  
"Oh please, that's lamest attempt at defending yourself from a guilty case of attempted brain whacking!"  
  
"Fine then great one, I plead guilty. But I ain't regretting it! He was going to ask you without asking me first? Hah!"  
  
Haruko smiled at his brother. True he was very defensive but it was always for a good cause.  
  
"The last time I checked, your not Haruko Akagi."  
  
"Nope, I'm her brother. So if anyone wants to take her out, they have to convince me first!"  
  
"Meaning no one will be able to ask me..."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Laughing at his brother's over protectiveness, the serene night was filled with soft laughter coming from the two Akagi's.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back at the school gym...  
  
"Nyahahaha!!!"  
  
Sakuragi bolted up from his slumber.  
  
"Huh? Where's everyone? Where am I?"  
  
A school janitor approached him.  
  
"If you're talking about your team mates, they left an hour ago."  
  
"Whaaaaaa? Goriiiiiiiii!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After cleaning out from dinner, Haruko excitedly open her computer and started typing at will. She made sure that player's opinion was stressed out perfectly, and of course her opinions too. She typed and typed and typed until she decided that it was perfect. It was 10 in the evening by then.  
  
She was leaning and stretching out on her chair when the phone ringed, making her almost tip over. Since she's still awake, she decided to answer it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, this is Haruko Akagi speaking. Who's on the line please?"  
  
"Ngaruko? Enk gad your still ngawake..."  
  
Haruko slammed the phone back to the receiver. The voice on the other end raised her skin. It's like a scene from the movie where the killer would ask, "Do you like scary movie?"  
  
//What the hell is that?//  
  
Again the phone rang. After much thinking, Haruko finally gathered her courage and picked the phone.  
  
"Ngaruko?! Don't hang up...it's me Ngukawa!"  
  
Haruko froze.  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
"I have a flu, or didn't Akagi-sempai told you?"  
  
//Oh yeah...//  
  
"Oh, yes he had told me, sorry I forgot."  
  
A loud sneezing could be heard.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Wait how'd you got my number?"  
  
"Well, your part of the colleges' news paper and we keep a record. Have you forgotten that you wrote down your phone number on it?"  
  
Haruko mentally slapped her forehead.  
  
"Anyways, fave you finished yer ngarticle yet?"  
  
"What? You mean my article? Yup, just finished it."   
  
"Good. Let me have a look at it tomorrow, meet me at the alumni's house at 3, ok?"  
  
Haruko hesitated. Why does Rukawa had to see it?  
  
"Do you really have to?"  
  
There was moment of silence.  
  
"Weren't you ngistening to Ms.Minguki? I have to check your work before publishing it."  
  
//Why can't you just have a terminal illness?//  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Just don't forget to ngisten ngext time. Tomorrow ok? Ja!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Haruko banged the phone out of sheer irritation.  
  
"Hey, quiet there! Somebody's trying to sleep!" Akagi shouted in his bedroom.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Haruko crawled on her bed lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
//Why am I so worried about it? It's not that I did something wrong. Fact is, it's the best article I've written in my life.//  
  
With this worried thoughts, Haruko fell into sleep and into the world were she had everything she wanted-and that means no Rukawa.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Oi!!"  
  
Kaede Rukawa was jogging his way towards Haruko. His black shiny hair was blown back by the air. The girls around the alumni house checked out the lad who was wearing a blue polo and cream pants, giggling and pointing at how gorgeous he was.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Haruko waved at him. If looks could kill, Haruko Akagi's body would be unrecognizable. The girls were looking at her from head to toe as if assessing her. Haruko on the other hand paid no attention to them. She wanted this "private meeting" to be over and done with.  
  
"How's the flu?"  
  
"Better. I'm the type of person who doesn't get sick for a long time."  
  
//There goes my hope for terminal illness//  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Thanks. So where's your article?"  
  
Haruko nervously handed her work. She had arrived earlier than him and while waiting, she re-reads and re-reads, and re-reads her work as if looking for mistakes.  
  
Rukawa reached for it and had began to read. Haruko looked at him, waiting for a reaction. A positive one.  
  
For a moment Haruko thought that they were the only person there. Rukawa was not hinting any expressions and Haruko couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"The article is good. It has the players' opinions, your opinions and it's an interesting subject. But..."  
  
//But? But what?//  
  
Haruko stood there, waiting for what more he has to say.  
  
"But Haruko, we don't use the newspaper for our personal interest and agenda. Your love for basketball is written all over it, that's good. It's an opinion column, your opinion. But what about the others? Didn't you think of asking them some questions regarding their opinion? It's not a one way street Haruko-chan..."  
  
  
Haruko bowed her head. Fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is, it's too biased. It's too much...you."  
  
"It's supposed to be too much of me, about what I feel! That's why it's fucking called opinion column or have you made a new meaning for it in the dictionary!"  
  
Haruko Akagi was not thinking at all, she didn't care if people were looking at them already. She didn't mind shouting words of profanity...she just didn't care at all anymore....  
  
"I know it's your opinion column, but sometimes, you have to get their opinion also. That's how you will make your articles, your column to be noticed. You should write in a way, normal people would see it, understand it. Not the way a basketball lover will, because we basketball lovers knows enough..."  
  
Haruko couldn't understand him. To her, he was like an executioner, reading her his sentence. And that sentence is no printing of her article.  
  
"You don't know how much effort I put into it..."  
  
"You're wrong Haruko-chan...I do under-"  
  
A hand slapping him cut off Rukawa. The crowd that has begun to gather around the arguing reporters gasped. Red prints suddenly surfaced on the pale face of Rukawa.  
  
"wha-"  
  
Again he was cut off, but this time, with Haruko's words.  
  
"You think you're so damn perfect? Then write the whole college paper!"  
  
Haruko stomped away from the gaping Rukawa. Then she suddenly turned around and shouted for all the people in the Alumni House to hear.  
  
"And don't come asking for help on luring my brother to bed cause I'm sure as hell won't give a fuck about it!"  
  
That earned some "OOh's" and "Aahh's" from the crowd.  
  
"Haruko-chan, wait! Take back what you said! Oi!"  
  
But Haruko Akagi was out of earshot when Rukawa called her. Sighing dejectedly, Rukawa turned around only to face a crowd that was giving him a weird look.  
  
"What! Hey, I'm not a gay!!"  
  
The crowd just nodded as if saying, "yeah right" and turned away, returning to their own business.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me then! As if I care!"  
  
Rukawa was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face the person and almost fainted. A guy was leering at him.  
  
"How about luring me to bed handsome."  
  
Rukawa gave him his nicest smile then punched the guy straight in the face.  
  
"I ain't no gay!"   
  
Stepping over the guy's fallen body, Rukawa went off to the direction where Haruko had just did earlier...but he has no plans on following her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...sorry if it took me so long to update. We're having our preliminary exams and I had to sit my ass for hours trying to memorize those damn formulas! Hey Diwata-san, ur an accounting student right? ^^  
  
...by the way, for those people who wants to see Rukawa's thoughts...hehehe, he'll have his moment on the next chapter.  
  
...btw, all "//" are thoughts of Haruko...(she does have a lot of conversation with herself, dont you think?)^^  
  
...I'm not demanding for a certain # of reviewers, but it does inspire us writers to do our stuff.  
  
...by the way, have you guys watched princess mononoke? aw gawd, I just watched it, its the bomb!^^ 


	6. You're Not So Bad After All

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah....(authors gone haywire...)   
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
I want to say something to the following great reviewers:  
  
Rook the pairings near...pwomis!  
  
diwata I have an older bro, and we make each other's life like hell, duno what's so sweet bout that...^^, bout writing another story after this...I'll think bout that.  
  
townberry 5 min.? That's an improvement, ne? I hope so...^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6: YOU'RE NOT SO BAD AFTER ALL...  
  
Rukawa Kaede was taking his shirt off when Takenori Akagi entered the changing room.  
  
"Oi, Akagi-sempai!"  
  
Rukawa smiled and bowed slightly towards his sempai.  
  
"Err..."  
  
Just then Kogure entered the room.  
  
"Akagi-sempai, what's taking you so-"  
  
Kogure stopped abruptly after seeing Rukawa.  
  
"Oh, okaaay...I'll just make it fast, the guys are getting impatient."  
  
And as if on cue...  
  
"Nani? What's taking that gorilla long?"  
  
Sakuragi shouted just outside the changing room.  
  
"Alright I'll just tell the guys you're...umm, busy." Kogure said.  
  
But Hanamichi can't wait any longer; he barged in to the room to demand Akagi to change faster. Kogure tried to push him out of the room but Hanamichi being taller and stronger managed to flip Kogure out of his way.  
  
"Gori-"  
  
Hanamichi's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Don't tell me you're d-doing it?" Hanamichi said.  
  
BOINK  
  
Akagi dropped a punch on Hanamichi's head.  
  
"I'm kinda getting lost here...we're doing what Hanamichi?"  
  
"Making-"  
  
Akagi and Kogure put their hands on Sakuragi's mouth simultaneously.  
  
"Nothing, just hurry up or Ayako will come after you with her fan." Kogure said.  
  
Dragging Hanamichi with him, Kogure left the changing room leaving Akagi and Rukawa.  
  
//What's going on?//  
  
Not minding what happened just earlier, Rukawa continued changing. Akagi on the other hand changed as fast as he could, as if staying by the room for any minutes will make him catch a deadly disease.  
  
Sensing Akagi's discomfort, Rukawa took a step closer to him, looking at him strangely. Akagi took a step backward.  
  
//What's up with him?//  
  
Again Rukawa took a step forward leading to Akagi taking a step backward. They were doing what looked like a silly dance when Ayako entered the room.  
  
"Rukawa, Akagi-sempai, the guys are-"  
  
Ayako, upon seeing the two at such close distance, fainted. Akagi rolled his eyes as if he was getting a lot of reaction just what like Ayako gave him right now. The others guys hearing a sound from the room suddenly ran towards it. They looked at Ayako on the floor, ("Ayako-chan!!!", Ryota exclaimed dramatically) then towards Akagi, then finally resting at Rukawa. Silence soon ensues.  
  
"Okay, I'm officially lost. Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Rukawa said finally.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sound of ball's bouncing on the floor can be heard everywhere. For some onlookers, things seemed like a regular training. But to the guys on the floor, things were very weird. For Rukawa, things were falling apart.  
  
Haruko, who was standing at the bleachers with Ayako, smiled secretly. Rukawa caught that smile and looked hard at her. Haruko feeling that somebody was looking at her turned her head towards Rukawa's direction.  
  
"What?" She mouthed.  
  
//As if she didn't know...//  
  
Rukawa gave her a look that said, "Don't give me that".  
  
Haruko just shrugged and resumed her work. Rukawa just threw up his hand and concentrated on their ongoing drills.  
  
//I'll make sure that she won't escape this mess she created...I swear.//  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After some miscues here and there, an accidental trip that led Rukawa to drop on Akagi, some whispering here and there, some snickering from Haruko, some teasing, well not some, but a lot of teasing from Sakuragi, and weird glances by his teammates, practice was finally over.  
  
Rukawa rushed to the shower room making the team to raise their eyebrow at his fleeting form. There was a sudden murmuring from the guys here and there and Akagi could only look at Haruko who was trying her best to hide a smile that was threatening to form at her lips. Akagi approached her making Haruko regain her composure and pose a 'what-now' look.  
  
"I know you hate Rukawa but it didn't cross my mind that we're sharing the race at your 'hate-list'"  
  
"Aw c'mon nii-san..."  
  
"Don't 'c'mon-c'mon' me!"  
  
Akagi shouted in frustration. His teammates, who were still on the court all looked at him.  
  
"Mind your own business!!"  
  
They almost jump at how frightening Akagi's voice was, not to mention final. But like military cadets, they saluted him and they decided to hit the showers.  
  
"Jeez, grouchy aren't we?"  
  
Akagi gave her little sister a serious stare. Haruko knew that they were talking serious and she was in deep shit.  
  
"I don't have to ask if the rumor you've spread were true coz I'm sure as hell that it's not! Now what I want to know is that, from God knows how many names there are in this world, you chose the name Takenori?"  
  
"I told him nii-san." Haruko corrected.  
  
"I'm glad you're taking this seriously."  
  
"Okay, fine...It just popped out of my mind. I wasn't thinking, I was too frustrated and I just wanted to embarrass him right there at that moment at that place with your oh-so gossipy teammate hearing the news of the day!"  
  
Hearing the hurt voice, Akagi decided to put his words gently. He knew that Haruko didn't mean for this mess to happen, well she didn't meant for this to happen to her brother but this is what she exactly wants for Rukawa.  
  
"Okay, I got the point...but it's still wrong. The team's gona act weird and the tournament is about to start in a week. I can't let this silly rumor take its toll...you know how much I want this tournament."  
  
"It means as much to me also..."  
  
"Right, I know that. Everybody wants that. How's the practice earlier, sure they work hard as they always do but the atmosphere is different...you know what I mean. Your the assistant." Akagi smiled.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I don't have to make this conversation long, you know what you have to do."  
  
"...What?"  
  
Akagi bowed his head in frustration.  
  
"Just joking!"  
  
Akagi gently slapped Haruko's arm and she just made face at his antics. Relieved that he had managed to convince her sister to ask for an apology to Rukawa, Akagi hit the shower.  
  
Haruko started to pick the ball's that was scattered around the gym. She was thinking on how to start a conversation with someone she didn't want to even converse with. Ironically, it always end up that she has to talk with this person. Too concentrated with her work, she didn't notice that Rukawa was walking up to her.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Haruko, in surprise, threw the ball in Rukawa's direction. Of course, Rukawa catched it effortlessly. Upon knowing who owned the voice, Haruko snap her fingers in regret that she didn't threw it with much force.   
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know what I want to talk about."  
  
Haruko noticed that Rukawa was colder not like the always cheery voice he has when he's talking to her. She decided to take this conversation seriously, not just for her sake but for her brothers' also.  
  
"Sor-"  
  
It seems like people popping up in the middle of conversations were the 'thing' of the day. Because at the moment of Haruko's suppose to be asking-for-forgiveness situation, Hanamichi came in between them.  
  
"Haruko-chan how's your article going?"  
  
Haruko's face fell; she remembered why exactly she hates the person behind Hanamichi. She wanted to tell Sakuragi that thanks to his 'oh-so-perfect' friend, her article is not going to be printed.  
  
"I'm still working on it."  
  
Haruko lied, and then slightly turned to Rukawa, making the latter look away.  
  
"Really? Nyahahahahaha, tensai here is willing to offer his precious time to help you finish your article! How about it, ne Haruko-chan?"  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
A voice from behind Rukawa offered. Hanamichi cringed, Haruko smiled, and Rukawa could only "tsk" at Hanamichi's situation.  
  
"Aaa, Gori...Rukawa and I was just about to leave. I just happen to ask her about her article and if she needs any help. I'm always free you know?"  
  
"N-O-T N-E-C-E-S-S-A-R-Y."  
  
"Right! We were just saying goodbye to Haruko-chan, right Rukawa?"  
  
Before Rukawa could answer, Hanamichi dragged him away.  
  
"Wait, I'm still talking with Haruko!"  
  
But it was no use. Hanamichi, who was busy waving his big hands and smiling sweetly at Haruko, wasn't even listening.  
  
"Bye Haruko!!"  
  
Seeing that it was useless to argue with Hanamichi, Rukawa just signaled a hand at his ear at Haruko and mouthed, "I'll just call you up" at her. Haruko nodded and waved at Hanamichi in acknowledgement.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
'krrrrrriiiinnnngggg, krrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg....."  
  
Haruko just stared at the phone. She knew that Rukawa was gona call her. Why was she staring at it? She was having a little debate on 'why I should answer the phone' issue. It was a loooong debate because the phone was ringing for quite a while now.   
  
Haruko was still debating on the topic when she heard a loud footstep that was running towards her direction. Takenori Akagi, stopped in front of her, panted for a while, looked at her sharply (in which Haruko totally ignored) then finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Takenori Akagi speaking. Who's on the line please?"  
  
There was a slight murmur on the other end, which Haruko didn't understand, then Akagi brought the phone in front of her face and said,  
  
"It's Rukawa."  
  
"I know."  
  
Akagi almost drop the phone.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer it?!"  
  
"I was having a debate."  
  
Haruko took the phone and Akagi just looked at her and thought, "How the hell did I get to have this kind of sister?" Sighing to himself, Akagi walked back to his room and decided to sleep his "unfortunate ness".  
  
Looking at her brother's retreating figure, Haruko finally said hello to Rukawa.  
  
"Can we talk now? I know it's late and everything but I want to set things straight."  
  
"Your right it's late and I'm not allowed to talk that long on phone at this hours."  
  
There was moment of silence in the other end and Haruko almost thought that Rukawa would consider to just drop the subject because it is late at night. And she got her wish.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I know you would understand."  
  
Haruko just rolled her eyes; Rukawa actually fell for her lie! She was thinking earlier on how to make this conversation short. The idea of talking to Rukawa on the phone was not that appealing to her. Heck, she would call Matsui after this conversation and talk with her for hours!  
  
"So how about Saturday?"  
  
Well she didn't expect that. And she also didn't expect for her brother to sneak up and listen to her conversation. Akagi suddenly appeared in stairs and look at her. Haruko shot him an accusing look. Akagi just folded his arms and stayed.  
  
"Saturday? Are you kidding me? We have no classes during Saturday!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"No interruption."  
  
Something about the way Rukawa said it made Haruko's heart beat faster.  
  
"Uh-huh...and where would this 'meeting' be?"  
  
"How about by the park? Around 9 or 10? We can have a picnic!"  
  
Haruko's head was spinning. She wasn't totally expecting that. Maybe talking to him on the phone should have been the best option.  
  
"A picnic? Just the two of us?"  
  
Haruko slapped her head mentally. She didn't mean it to sound hopeful.  
  
"Nope, I'll be bringing Leila!"  
  
That stopped the dizzy world for Haruko.  
  
"Leila?"  
  
"Yup! She's my pet. A golden retriever."  
  
Again, there was this 'feeling' that washed over Haruko, accompanied with relief.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So what do you say? Are you in?"  
  
There was really something about the way Rukawa asked her...although she couldn't define it...There was longing. Longing for what? There was hope. Hoping for what? There was emptiness. Searching for what? And most, sadness. Why so?  
  
Haruko was so lost at her thinking that she didn't notice that her brother was grinning. By the time Haruko looked at Akagi to ask for his help, his usual demeanor has returned. Then Akagi said to her.  
  
"You have yet to straighten things out."  
  
That was a lie by Takenori Akagi. Well, part of it that is. He had actually told the whole team about Haruko's supposed to be 'revenge' on Rukawa and they all believed him. Now, he's trying to set things right between Rukawa and Haruko. It might be a crazy idea, but it has to work. It is for the team.  
  
Haruko pouted at his brother. But she knows that he's right. Rukawa inquiring if it's okay with her startled her. She almost forgot that Rukawa was waiting for her answer.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Great! So, how about 9 in the morning?"  
  
"That's a good time as any."  
  
"Right....uummm, would you mind if you bring some food?"  
  
For the first time, since Haruko knew Rukawa, she didn't felt irritated.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks. And..."  
  
Rukawa suddenly trailed off. Sensing this Haruko asked him if something's the matter. This surprised Rukawa, and unknown to him, it surprised Akagi also. So Rukawa continued.  
  
"And please bring your article. I would like to talk about it again."  
  
Haruko didn't reply. The line on both sides was so quiet that it was almost deafening for Rukawa and Haruko...and Akagi.   
  
Rukawa and Akagi were praying that Haruko would not burst in anger. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"I will."  
  
"O-okay. So, I'll see you there?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Oyasumi!"  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
Then they both hang up the phone. Haruko just stared at the phone for a while. Not believing that she actually said yes to a 'picnic' with Rukawa.   
  
'Just wait til Matsui hear it.' Haruko thought.  
  
She turned towards her brother but he's not there anymore.   
  
Haruko sighed. What mess has she gotten herself into?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa put the phone back to its place and dropped on his bed. Crossing his arms behind his head making it his pillow. He sighed.  
  
//What am I doing?//  
  
He called Haruko Akagi because he wanted to know what's her problem with him. He has been ignoring Haruko's not-so-nice attitude towards him but the gay (Rukawa cringed) incident was too much for him. He wanted to know if she's mad at him and why.  
  
Rukawa looked at his calendar. Tomorrow is 15, a very special day for him.  
  
//Is that why I asked her out?//  
  
It's really not a date, he kept on saying to himself. He was just lonely, and he wanted to share that day with someone, anyone!  
  
//Why can't you make it?//  
  
Before Rukawa could think of any reasons, he had fallen asleep with the thought of wanting to spend the day tomorrow with the one he loves.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Is that Leila? Wow, she's really cute!"  
  
Rukawa had just introduced Haruko to his golden retriever. Haruko reached for the dog and it seemed to like Haruko instantly because Leila licked Haruko's hand. Rukawa smiled, Leila was choosy when it comes to girls befriending her and him. It seemed like even dogs fall for Rukawa.  
  
"She likes you" Rukawa said.  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
Haruko gave Rukawa a warm smile and for a while there, Rukawa almost forgot why he asked Haruko to this picnic. Shaking his head Rukawa took the basket that Haruko was carrying and decided to find a place for them to hang out.  
  
After finding a Sakura tree, Haruko and Rukawa decided that it was perfect. They started arranging their things and brought out the food. This caused Leila to bark with glee. But Rukawa shook his head at the golden retriever, making the dog drop on its belly and pout. Haruko laughed at that.  
  
"I wana taste this goodies first!" Rukawa said.  
  
"What are we waiting for then, lets eat!"  
  
After some chocolate chip cookies, that were made by Haruko, some sandwiches, some feeding for Leila, Rukawa finally decided that it was time for talking.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Rukawa said it so suddenly that Haruko was taken aback by his frankness. She shifted uncomfortably. How would she answer?  
  
"Do you mean because of the article?"  
  
"That, and many more."  
  
"What do you mean by 'many more'?"  
  
"Well, no offense Haruko, but you were not that nice at me since way, way back. I was just ignoring it. Thinking that I was just included in your "irritating" list and it was nothing serious. I did heard from some people that you were angry at me but I really don't know why..."  
  
'Irritating list'? Haruko chuckled at the idea. He was nowhere at the list. He was at the hate list. Well, it was time for Rukawa to know the truth.  
  
"Actually, your on the hate list."  
  
Rukawa blinked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"H-a-t-e list."  
  
"That's flattering."  
  
"That's the truth."  
  
"...And I'm on that list because?"  
  
This was the hard part for Haruko. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous that Rukawa was besting her at everything.  
  
"I'm jealous."  
  
'Where did that come from', Haruko thought.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Rukawa couldn't think of anything that he has that might cause jealousy for Haruko.  
  
"Newspaper editor, president, director, valedictorian.... and the list might go on Rukawa."  
  
Still, Rukawa can't find anything for her to be jealous about and it shows because his eyebrows were in a 'V' form and his face is scrunched up. Haruko noticed this and decided to elaborate.  
  
"You haven't noticed haven't you? That's why I hated you more. I was always behind you Rukawa. Always just the second best. I can't defeat you at anything. It's frustrating you know?"  
  
That's when Rukawa realized that indeed, the name Haruko Akagi was always under his name. Be it the graduation honors or the officers ranking...he never really noticed, until now. How could he miss it?  
  
//That's because you were too busy thinking of-//  
  
Rukawa shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Gomen ne." Rukawa said.  
  
Haruko just smiled half-heartedly. She hated to admit it but it's really not Rukawa's fault. Yes she had given her best at everything; it just so happen that Rukawa Kaede was giving more than what she can do. Then something snapped inside of her. And that is irritation towards him. It's gone.  
  
"I really didn't notice that I was hindering you from your goals..."  
  
"Aw, it's really not your fault."  
  
Again Rukawa shook his head.  
  
"Before I was in Junior High, I was a wild kid. I was always in a fight and my grades were too embarrassing to mention...things were just fucked up. Then I learned to play basketball. It became my life...I was not in a fight anymore, and I was definitely forgetting my study..."  
  
Haruko leaned in closer. She was beginning to find out the force behind his achievements. And she didn't want to miss it. It was a puzzle for her, someone besting her, that is.  
  
"My dad was so furious that he hid all my basketball gears. And he was always lecturing me on how important my education was and everything. At first I didn't understand, I wanted to play ball. But then, I didn't have any choice. I studied. And studied, thinking that if my grades got high, he would let me join the team."  
  
Haruko nodded, that's exactly what she would do if she were in his position. Now that's a dangerous thought. Haruko Akagi agreeing with Kaede Rukawa. It was almost impossible. But Haruko was too busy agreeing with Rukawa to even notice the 'danger' sign that was flashing at the back of her mind.  
  
"But they still didn't let me join the team at junior high. And I thought that what I have done was not yet enough to convince them. So I took up as many things as possible and tried to be number one at anything."  
  
"You are number one at everything."  
  
"Yes, but not in something that I want."  
  
They become silent.   
  
Rukawa can't believe that he's actually telling Haruko these things. He was private when it comes to these things, and only one person knows them beside Rukawa, and now Haruko. But he can't stop telling her. It was like he was speaking at will.   
  
//I can't be doing this//  
  
///but you need it...///  
  
//I don't//  
  
///You're just saying it coz you're afraid that she'll get mad///  
  
//She might.//  
  
///What your problem anyways, it's not as if your violating something. She's just a friend.///  
  
//A friend...//  
  
And before Rukawa could further debate on the topic, Haruko spoke up.  
  
"Gomen, for that incident. I was too...too frustrated with things. Too frustrated with...you."  
  
Rukawa's head shot up towards her. But Haruko was not looking at him, her head was turned opposite of Rukawa's direction. She had this faraway look that made Rukawa's heart do some summersaults. He had never seen Haruko this close. The way her hair was being blown by the wind, the way her brown eyes would give off a soft glow...it seemed that everything about Haruko Akagi was beautiful. Then Haruko turned her attention to Rukawa, causing his momentary stupor to end.  
  
Haruko smiled at him. It was as if she finally understood why Rukawa Kaede was the best in everything.   
  
"I was frustrated why your like that...I mean you're so nice even when I'm rude to you. I just can't understand why you're like that. And from what seemed like disbelief turned out to be jealousy in everything that you do that I can't."  
  
Then Haruko remembered Matsui's words, 'Rukawa brings out the best in you". But she decided not tell it to him. That would be...uummm, not right.  
  
"But I'm beginning to understand why Rukawa."  
  
Rukawa nodded.  
  
"I'm glad we had this picnic." Rukawa said.  
  
Warning signs and danger signs were now being flashed at the back of their heads. But how could they notice it? They were finally finding out that they could be good friends. And Haruko for the second time, since she met Rukawa, will agree to it.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Rukawa smiled.   
  
//Yes, this going to be a good start.//  
  
"Alright, now let's talk about your article. Maybe we can find a way to compromise."  
  
Haruko smiled at that. Compromise, another thing that seemed impossible to her with Rukawa.  
  
"Your not so bad after all..."  
  
So they started sorting Haruko's paper, hoping that by the end of their conversation, a compromise will be reached.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...Yah, yah, I know it took me long to update. I can't snap out of my post-prelims exam experience.  
  
...Ouch,,, my shoulders hurt! This is one damn long chapter! Well, it's long for me anyways.^^  
  
...Oh yeah, this might confusing for you guys but:  
  
// -are Rukawa's thoughts. I did mention that it's going to be his thoughts in this chapter.  
/// -That's his subconscious...ya know, the irritating voice at the back of our heads that tells us obvious things that we tend to ignore....^^  
' -Are thoughts by the character who is speaking at the moment.  
  
...If that confusing, help me find a way, tell me what you like...your wish is my command.^^  
  
...Besides diwata-san and kikiam-sama's work, are there any RuHaru fics out there? I've read "torn" by crazygal or jaja...and it's the bomb! I just don't know if she had finished it yet.  
  
...Enough blabbering...I'd like to know what you think of the story so far. And what are the things you expect to happen. I might just give you guys what you want. Nyahahahahaha!!!! 


	7. Whats Happening to Me!

Title: Life, Newspaper and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...I'm majoring in ECONOMICS for gawds sake and I'm doing this?! I'm suppose to be doing a fan-fiction that includes math, eco, business...blah.... blah...blah....(authors gone haywire...)   
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
rj-chan yup, they're friends now…and this is where all the fun begins! Hehehehe….^^  
  
diwata haaayy,,kilig moment keeps us reader wanting more,,,just like yours in chapt.11 of I cudnt ask for more…love the little angel (keitaro) you created.  
  
townberry that's okay, you made a review and that's all that matters! Thanks!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 7: Whats Happening to Me?!  
  
"That's my sixteenth point!"  
  
A raven-haired player of Shohoku University shouted.  
  
"Hey, stop the flirting!!"  
  
A protective brother retorted.  
  
Who would have thought that Rukawa Kaede was shouting this feat at Haruko Akagi. And who, in the whole Shohoku University, would have thought that Haruko Akagi would smile back.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi was looking back and forth at the two. Wondering what had happened to cause the used to be non-existent friendship between the two to come out to life. Determined how his best friend did it, he jogged his way towards Rukawa who was running to the opposite side of the court, preparing for defense.  
  
"Oi Rukawa! How come Haruko's not going ballistic at you anymore?"  
  
//God, is that a sin?//  
  
"We're friends now."  
  
"Yeah right, that's what you've been saying for the past years.... Honestly man, she doesn't seem to mutually agree with you with the friend thing."  
  
Rukawa just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well...we're mutually agreeing on that topic now."  
  
Hanamichi's eye lit up suddenly. Too bad Rukawa didn't notice it, or he would've saw that Hanamichi was up to something. And whenever Hanamichi is involved in something, it always ends up in a disaster.   
  
Hanamichi tried to tell Rukawa his plan when Akagi shouted at them.  
  
"Hey, Rukawa, Sakuragi, you're not on the same team! Sakuragi, stop following Rukawa! Do you wana go back to the basics with Ayako?"  
  
Sakuragi cringed at the idea.  
  
"I thought so too. So get your soggy ass back to your position!!"  
  
Not wanting to be the center of Akagi's "bully ness", as Hanamichi refers to it, he laughed out stupidly and returned to his position in offense. Rukawa just shook his head and decided to plan his next move to add on his 16 points.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, the practice was over. Most of the players hit the shower, some for the fountain. Rukawa on the other hand went straight towards Haruko's direction.  
  
//I won.//  
  
Ayako, who was comparing statistics with Haruko, saw Rukawa approaching. She signaled him to wait for a minute causing Haruko's attention to turn behind her.  
  
Rukawa held his breath for a moment. There was something about the way Haruko had turned her head in his direction. It made him think how different she look right now and how she used to look way back when she was still..."hating" him.  
  
//Er...not really that waaaay back.//  
  
Things would've been obvious for Haruko if only she was paying more attention at Rukawa's softened feature. Before Haruko could even notice it, Rukawa returned to his usual look. Whatever it is.  
  
After some discussing, Ayako finally bid Haruko farewell but not without teasing Haruko and Rukawa about the unpopular saying that "the more you hate, the more you love" is true and that they are the perfect example for it. Being just human, both suddenly became interested with their shoes, embarrassed by the manageress comment, or more like teasing.. .Ayako only laughed and started to walk away towards Ryota's direction.  
  
//Okaaay, what was it that I wanted to talk about?//  
  
Luckily, Haruko would save Rukawa from his "I-forgot-what-I-wanted-to-say" situation.  
  
"Hmm...I guess you won. Wow, that's an understatement! You've got 32 points written all over your name."  
  
//I wanted to win the bet so I can spend more time knowing you.... wait!!! What Am I thinking?!//  
  
"Ehehehe...well we did agree to set the bet at 25 but I guess adding seven more won't hurt. So when will we start on it?"  
  
"How about--"  
"Start on what?"  
  
Haruko jumped back in surprise. Rukawa on the other hand elbowed the person behind him.  
  
"I thought you hit the shower Hanamichi?"  
  
Sounding more like a statement than a question. Hanamichi could only rub his abdomen.  
  
"Ouch man! You gota be careful with my perfect abdomen!"  
  
"It wouldn't be perfect if you're hurt."  
  
Sakuragi stood up suddenly.  
  
"Nyahaha, of course it didn't hurt! But what's with the act anyway? Ah-hah, you were getting back on me for teasing you about being homo-"  
  
Another elbow. This time, it was harder.  
  
"Ow-hey man!"  
  
"That's for bringing up the topic, dao'ho!"  
  
Sakuragi was ready to retaliate but a soft coughing from someone behind Rukawa stopped him short from doing so.  
  
"Aaa Haruko, don't worry. It didn't hurt, really! Nyahahaha--"  
  
"She's not worried you know."  
  
"Alright, you wana fight?! I'll-"  
  
Again, like a guardian angel, Haruko stopped Sakuragi from committing a would-be crime.  
  
"Urm...right. You gota be thankful Haruko's here!"  
  
Rukawa only muttered incoherent words under his breath, making Haruko arched her brow.  
  
"What can I do for you Sakuragi? Here to ask for your stats?"  
  
Sukuragi shook his head furiously. Well, he knows there's nothing much to talk about his stats.  
  
"I was wondering what you two were talking about. It caught my attention, really."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Yeah, why is that?!" Rukawa said, echoing Haruko's question.  
  
"Well.... you two are not exactly the best of friends. Heck, you were an "anti-Mr. perfect"! Everybody's curious how this kitsune changed your mind."  
  
Leave it to Hanamichi to be so damn big mouthed!  
  
Haruko on the other hand smiled at Hanamichi's observation. He wasn't really a brainless git. She had also asked herself what had happened that day. Oh well, she knew that Rukawa was really a nice person. But to change one's "negative" point of view, which was the "view" from her whole junior high life, that fast. Something must've hit her. Bad.  
  
"Well, since Rukawa and I are both involve with basketball and newspaper, we figured that it's unhealthy to work without settling our indifferences. We compromised."  
  
"Gee, that's even more unbelievable. Settling indifference with Rukawa will take eternity!"  
  
"Maybe you and I should talk about loyalty one of these days." Rukawa but in.  
  
"Anyways, its settled now Sakuragi. So, what did you wanted in the first place? Don't tell me you preferred to come here than soaked yourself in the shower just to ask how the "impossible" became possible?"  
  
Rukawa smirked. He would have agreed with her statement, but it didn't matter to him anymore. They were friends now.  
  
"Well...actually yes. I did prefer to have this conversation that soak in the shower because the impossible became possible. And."  
  
"...And?" Haruko and Rukawa said at the same time.  
  
"I want to know what's up with you two. You seem to have been planning something. Pardon me but Rukawa here never spared a time to tell me his adventures."  
  
"It's non of your business in the first place, dao'ho."  
  
"Quit calling me that!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want!"  
  
"In that case, I can call you whatever I want too!"  
  
"I don't think were on the same level in name calling."  
  
"Ha! You wont like the name I have in mind for you yaoi supporter!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Gori and kitsune, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Nyahahahaha!!!"  
  
Haruko laughed. It's kind of weird just to think how two people who never stops arguing and teasing and killing each other to be the best if friends. And although Haruko was amused at duo's "incompatibleness", it was not the time to sulk on it. If she wont stops the now, they'll be missing two promising rookies this season.  
  
"I really hate to break your "friendly match" but it's getting kinda late. You guys should hit the shower, really. We'll start tomorrow, it that okay with you Rukawa?"  
  
"That's a good day as any. Where?"  
  
Hanamichi wanted to but in. he was dying of curiosity and he wanted to join the conversation. But surprise-surprise, the blabber decided to just listen and ask Rukawa later what the talk was all about.   
  
'Nyaahaha...this is my chance!' Hanamichi thought, ideas already forming here and there.  
  
"How about my place?"  
  
Rukawa and Hanamichi's reaction we're way different. Rukawa's was one of worry while Hanamichi's was one of hope and excitement.  
  
Sensing Rukawa's discomfort, and sure as hell to what's the cause o it, Haruko assured him.  
  
"By the way, Nii-san won't be around tomorrow. He has this paper work with Kogure."  
  
"Hope you're not jealous with that kitsune! nyahahaha!!!"  
  
Rukawa shot him a death glare. Sakuragi suddenly remembered that he's going to ask Rukawa for a favor later and decided to shut up. Haruko chuckled causing Rukawa to throw his hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So, it's all set. Nii-san won't be home and you wont have to worry about his over protectiveness."  
  
Again, Rukawa and Hanamichi's reaction were way different. Rukawa, who showed relief, suddenly remembered that Hanamichi was behind him. His mood suddenly dropped to negative. He didn't show it though. Hanamichi on the other hand was smiling like a moron. He decided that now is the best time to join the conversation by joining the plan.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Both heads turned his way.  
  
//Noooooooo!!!//  
  
Rukawa wanted to throw Hanamichi. Haruko on the other hand was surprised.  
  
"I didn't know you were into newspaper Sakuragi."  
  
Well she's right. Who would've thought that a person like Sakuragi would be interested in newspaper? No one of course. And it's true; he's not interested on it, not one bit.  
  
'Who cares about the non-sense paper?! Haruko is there, it's better than any non-sense paper! nyahahahaha!!' Hanamichi thought.  
  
//Maaannn, it sucks when you can read your best friends mind! I should have just called Haruko on the phone. Not that I'm being possessive about her or something mind you...//  
  
"Sakuragi?"  
  
"Uh...yeah?"  
  
"I said, I didn't know you were interested with newspaper."  
  
"Ahhh, there are many things you still don't know about me. Nyahahaha!!"  
  
"Your lucky Haruko." Rukawa whispered.  
  
Haruko shivered at the closeness.  
  
"So can I come along?" Hanamichi asked again.  
  
"I don't mind. You can tag along. Right Rukawa?"  
  
//HELL NO!//  
  
"Well, I don't know hmmm...."  
  
Hanamichi knew what Rukawa was doing. But he decided to beg on his knees right now and get back on him later.  
  
"I don't want to work on a serious matter with someone who'd be calling me names...really, I don't know."  
  
Hanamichi turned to Rukawa and gave him a puppy dog look.  
  
"Ugh...don't do that man!! It's irritating!"  
  
"Aw c'mon Rukawa. I won't get in the way. I swear! I just wana see how you work on the newspaper thing."  
  
//I wish I knew the day I met this dao'ho...then I can celebrate it as my personal self-declared Halloween!//  
  
"Onegai?" Hanamichi went down on his knees.  
  
"Oh alright, Haruko said she's okay with it so...I guess you can tag along."  
  
The word embarrassing is clearly non-existent to Sakuragi. For if he knew it, he wouldn't be going around the gym, performing futile attempts at ballet while dancing his way towards the shower room. Of course male screaming could be heard all over, particularly Akagi's screaming.  
  
"What do you think your doing you homosexual?!!"  
  
Haruko and Rukawa could only stare in disbelief.  
  
"I-I never thought that Sakuragi could do a ballet..." Haruko said.  
  
Rukawa smiled, causing Haruko to curse herself for over speeding...for her heart accelerated in what seem like a law breaking speed.  
  
"Ballet? I thought it was boogie."  
  
The two could only laugh at their attempt to guess Sakuragi's dance number. Then Rukawa suddenly remembered that he hasn't thanked Haruko yet for the food and the company last Saturday.  
  
//Now's the best time I guess.//  
  
"By the way, I wanted to tha-"  
  
"Oi Haruko! Lets go! I don't wana be around when the homosexual finishes his shower."  
  
Haruko smiled while Rukawa shook his head, smiling. He wanted to say "thank-you" really bad but he decided that his time would come. Haruko waved at his brother direction.  
  
"So, I'll be seeing you and Sakuragi tomorrow, okay? ja!"  
  
After giving Rukawa a slight smile, Haruko started to walk in his brother's direction while Rukawa looked on. Just then, Haruko remembered something and turned to face Rukawa's direction again...only to find Rukawa looking at her intently. Rukawa noticing this suddenly shifted his view to his left, blushing slightly although not noticeable at where Haruko was standing.  
  
'Was he watching me?' Haruko thought, confused.  
  
Haruko shrugged the idea off. Maybe its just one of his traits that Haruko didn't find surprising. Well, he didn't really know Rukawa in the first place, didn't she?  
  
Rukawa, although unsure, returned his view towards Haruko.   
  
"I wana thank you for last Saturday. I enjoyed it, it was wonderful."  
  
That caught Rukawa off-guard. He wanted to reply to that so badly...that he enjoyed it too. Unfortunately, after saying her "thanks", Haruko turned so suddenly and walked faster than she normally did towards her brother's direction. Upon reaching his brother, Haruko turned in Rukawa's direction and waved him good-bye. Akagi only nodded his head and Rukawa bowed in response then the two Akagi went on their way.  
  
Rukawa could only watch the girl, who used to hate him so much, walk away into the night and out of his visions reach. Rukawa could only shake his head.  
  
//What happening to me?! Aiyee, where are you?//  
  
Rukawa raised his head, looking at the stars that were starting to appear in the red and orange streak clouds. Finding no answers, he made his way towards the shower room where he can find the comfort of Sakuragi's company. He smirked at this.  
  
//Yeah right.//  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
…. Again I know…it took me a damn long to update this. There's a play in our school so I'm really busy!! Gomen pips!  
  
…Ouch man…don't tell me only three people's been reading my fic lately?! Oh well, you can't please everybody right?! So thanks a lot diwata, rj-chan and townberry!  
  
…Oi! All pips out there that support Haruko and Rukawa, join afrokane's club. Here's her website:  
  
  
  
…s0, tell me what you think. By the way, sorry if the chapter was short, I have to make it bitin tlaga.^^…I'll make it longer next time…and fun…and heart breaking…oops, said too much.^^ 


	8. Best friend SUCKS!

Title: Life, Newspaper, and Basketball  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...  
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?  
  
diwata does Rukawa know? nah...^^  
  
townberry yup, back from the dead. thanks for the warning, i'll keep that in mind.  
  
Rook oi, it's okay!! no need for apology...i was joking back there!^^ (although it'll boost my morale if you'll give a review^^)  
  
afrokane nth times? Rukawa might kill Sakuragi in this chapter!! LOL! joking of course, he'll be a big factor in the upcoming chapters  
  
Ginny W as much as i love to update this story as fast as i want to, i'm kind of busy with my finals exam. gomen ne if my chapters are taking too long to be updated. don't worry, summer is coming...hehehehehe...^^  
  
btw:  
  
// are rukawa's thoughts  
  
' are the person thinking at the moment  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 8: Best friend Sucks!!  
  
Kaede Rukawa rolled his eyes. He was getting irritated with his companion who was singing, IN VAIN, a song he doesn't understand. Not that the song was unpopular, it's just that SAKURAGI was singing it.  
  
"Flllllllly me to the mooooon and let me plaaaaay among the staaaaaars...let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Maaaarsss....in other wordssss, hold my hand, in other wordsss darling kiss meh..."  
  
//I should just kill him!! No one would miss this do'aho!!// Rukawa thought covering his ears.  
  
"Ne Rukawa, we're going to have a blast!"  
  
"May I remind you that we're going to Haruko's house to work on her article, not to PARTY!!!" Rukawa shouted the last word.  
  
Sakuragi jumped back, covering his ears.  
  
"Geez man. Cool it! Why so grouchy?"  
  
//Why so grouchy? What a question!//  
  
"Your singing irritates me!"  
  
Rukawa pointed a finger on Sakuragi, making the latter a little bit aggravated.  
  
"You're just jealous!"  
  
"Puh-lease..."  
  
"Why you...remember, you cause this last practice and...blah, blah, blah...."  
  
Sakuragi was pointing at the yellowish-violet color across his nose where Rukawa had hit him last practice. Rukawa said while rolling his eyes for nth time. This caused the redhead to go wild. He started shouting accusing words toward Rukawa. Rukawa just rolled his eyes again and threw his hands in the air, totally annoyed.  
  
//Why did I ever agree with his idea?//  
  
----------Flashback-----------  
  
Rukawa look at Haruko's retreating figure for the last before he decided to hit the shower. After half an hour or so, he was putting his shirt on, still thinking or sorting out what had just happened to him towards his feeling on the younger Akagi, when Sakuragi approached him. Rukawa was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that his been standing there looking at his locker.  
  
//Nah...she's just a friend.//  
  
//Right. So what's your problem?// his sd form suddenly appearing on his left shoulder.  
  
//Nothing...//  
  
//Nothing? Sounds like everything...// sd Rukawa countered, smirking.  
  
//And what's that suppose to mean?//  
  
//I think you know what I mean. Don't try denying it Kaede.//  
  
//I can't...//  
  
//She's not here anymore. And she wont be back. Why can't you accept it?//  
  
//Because its not true. We're not over!!//  
  
//Not over eh?// sd Rukawa said, raising his left eyebrow.  
  
//Yes, but this conversation is!!//  
  
And so, sd Rukawa suddenly vanished.  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
Rukawa shouted to no one. Of course Sakuragi thought he was shouting at him.  
  
"Hey, what did I do wrong?"  
  
Rukawa suddenly threw the mineral water he was holding, out of surprise of course. Unfortunately, Sakuragi wasn't fast enough to dodge the plastic bottle and it hit him square on the nose.  
  
"Yeeooooowwwwcchh!!!"  
  
"Sumimasen!!"  
  
Rukawa run off to find some ice and luckily he found one at the water jug. He hurried back to where he left Sakuragi and handed it to him.  
  
"Eh...I didn't mean it, really." Actually feeling sorry for the redhead.  
  
Hanamichi just shook his head. This caused Rukawa to shift uncomfortably; Sakuragi never let anyone get away without a fight first when someone hits him. But to his surprise, Sakuragi looked at him seriously. This made him shiver; Sakuragi doesn't know that word for gawds sake! He doesn't like what's going to happen next, he can feel it.  
  
"Help me," the redhead said.  
  
"Help you with what?"  
  
"Help me court her."  
  
"Court who? You never told me that you have an eye on someone."  
  
Sakuragi blushed like mad, almost making Rukawa vomit with disgust.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Stop the blushing and tell me her name!"  
  
Sakuragi blushed more if that's possible. Rukawa just stared at him like he totally lost his mind.  
  
"Its...its...uuummmmm..."  
  
"WHO IS IT?"  
  
"Haruko."  
  
Rukawa's world suddenly felt like crumbling. Did he hear it right? Nah...  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Haruko Akagi, you know..."  
  
"YES I KNOW WHO SHE IS!"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME REPEAT HER NAME?!"  
  
"COZ I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!"  
  
Echoes were bouncing back and forth off the wall. It seemed like any minute now, a war, far more intense than America and Iraq was going to happen.  
  
"WHY WOULD I BE JOKING?"  
  
"COZ SHE'S NOT YOUR TYPE OF GIRL!"  
  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECAME ME?"  
  
"I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH!"  
  
"WELL SURPRISE-SURPRISE, YOU DONT!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"  
  
"COZ YOU'RE SHOUTING!"  
  
"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME!" Rukawa said, pointing a finger on Sakuragi's chest.  
  
"YOU STARTED IT!"  
  
" I DID NOT!"  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
"DID NOT"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"NOT SO!"  
  
"DID"  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Both shouted in frustration. After what seem like an eternity of frustration, the shouting faded and they just looked at one another. Rukawa listed his sight towards the ceiling, as if looking at it would give him some explanations.  
  
"Your right, I started it."  
  
Rukawa returned his view towards the redhead and smiled. Sakuragi saw this as his way of apology and nodded.  
  
"Nah...Don't think about it. I should be more giving towards you since I'm asking you a favor."  
  
"A favor?"  
  
"Yeah, Haruko remember? Or are you even listening you...."  
  
"Right, right..."  
  
//Why am I so.... I don't know!//  
  
"So, what do you say? Will you help me?"  
  
"I don't know...what if I don't?"  
  
"I'll put your mobile number on the internet and in front of the gym's entrance."  
  
"That's nasty."  
  
"I'm desperate."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"I wont be spreading your number."  
  
"Sounds unfair..."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"When do you want to start courting her?"  
  
And so, the two player of Shohoku University started planning with their operation courtship. The redhead being hyped up with the idea and the raven-haired reluctantly agreeing with everything his best friend was telling him.  
  
------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Just a sec!"  
  
Haruko looked at her reflection for the last time and finally decided that it was the right clothes for this occasion. She turns around to get the door but when she did, she saw that her room was a mess. Clothes could either be seen on her bed or her table, she'll have to clean it, and fast. Her visitor might think that her room is a dumpsite, which would be bad. As fast as her hand and feet can move, she started cleaning up the mess...all the while reminding herself not to get her crumpled, this is a special 'occasion'.  
  
'Gee, I sound like an over-excited teenager..."  
  
But deep down inside, Haruko Akagi was indeed an over-excited teenager. She hasn't had enough sleep last night. She was tossing and turning so wildly that she almost fell of her bed. 'Why can't I sleep?', that was what keeping her all night. The reason was obvious, she was just denying it. And though she diverted her 'unknown' musings towards a raven- haired boy by going over her article, it didn't help her much. Because Rukawa was coming over her house tomorrow for it.  
  
'THAT, was a bad idea.' referring towards her diversion of choice last night.  
  
How can it help when the editor-in-chief she's trying to please is Rukawa? She opened her television to watch the late night replay of the match between Dallas Mavericks and Washington Wizards but when she saw Michael Jordan make a fade away shot, she had unconsciously pushed the 'off' button of her remote control. The shot was a hell lot familiar with Rukawa's!  
  
After giving up on trying desperately to divert and on the same time deny her thinking towards Rukawa, she plopped on her bed, facing the ceiling and stared at it deeply, she sighed and finally admitted to herself...  
  
"I can't get you off my mind Kaede Rukawa..."  
  
Haruko said that to no one but her clothes and her room. Finally, and thank God because she finally slept after that, she had come to a conclusion she so much denied. Haruko was seeing Rukawa in a different light...and not just that, she's seeing him everywhere!  
  
DING DONG, DING DONG!  
  
Haruko jumped in surprise, she totally forgot that her visitor was now at the door. She quickly folded her remaining garments and out it in her closet, combed her hair, picked up a neon-elastic band that is color blue and tied her hair in a high ponytail. Looking at her reflection for the last time, she dashed downstairs and went to get the door.  
  
Upon reaching the door, her heart was pounding away like mad. Who wouldn't when you run around doing things so quickly because your visitor is now at the door? But it's not mainly the reason why her heart is pounding away, 75% of it is brought about by the fact that Rukawa is her visitor. (a/n: who wouldn't be excited right? Rukawa at your doorstep?!)  
  
'Breathe in, breathe out, in, out.... here goes nothing.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Wonder what's keeping her?"  
  
Rukawa was softly tapping his foot. He was getting fed up with his companion who was still singing his version of 'Fly me to the Moon'. Breathing in deeply, Rukawa leaned on the door and looked up the sky. He was nervous and he doesn't know why. Maybe because he's going to start their 'plan' and is very uncomfortable about it. Maybe because Haruko and him might just get into another argument. Maybe because Sakuragi might be a pain in the ass. Or maybe because...  
  
//Maybe because it's her...//  
  
Rukawa shook his head. He can't think like that, especially now that his best friend revealed to him his affection for Haruko. Again, there's that unexplainable feeling coursing thru him.  
  
"Oi Rukawa, you look bored! C'mon man, this is a happy day!"  
  
"I'm thinking about your plan."  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Hey, don't tell me your backing out?"  
  
"No, no...It's not that."  
  
"Then was is it?"  
  
"It doesn't sound right."  
  
"Then what do you wana do about it?"  
  
Before Rukawa could answer, Haruko opened the door making the leaning Rukawa to fall on his butt.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Haruko said from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, Hey Hanamichi, give me a hand will you."  
  
But Hanamichi wasn't moving, he was looking or more like staring at Haruko. This annoyed Rukawa; he stood up by himself and dusted his dark blue pants. He snapped his finger in front of Sakuragi but no reaction. He started to turn and apologize to Haruko but when he saw her, he knew why Sakuragi was so hypnotized.  
  
Haruko was wearing a white tee shirt and had on a pink sweater. And she was wearing a dark blue skirt, which look great on her because Rukawa can only picture her in training attire, which compose of the same outfit as Ayako's, color being different of course. And to complete her 'outfit' was a white sandal. But what caught Rukawa's attention was her pony-tailed hair. As much as he like Haruko's hair down, her tied up hair made her more stunning. It was like, perfect.  
  
"Uummm, sorry bout that.", Rukawa said, finally shaking from his stupor.  
  
"Nah, it's okay."  
  
Haruko then looked at Sakuragi, she forgot that he would be joining them today. She was slightly disappointed.  
  
'Okay not slightly.' Haruko thought.  
  
"So can we come in?"  
  
Haruko giggled, causing Rukawa's heart to pick up its pace.  
  
"Of course. Ohayou Sakuragi."  
  
"............. "  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
Rukawa just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll be receiving my early x-mas gift if he's dead."  
  
That brought Sakuragi back to reality.  
  
"Teme kitsune! What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Finally, back from the la-la land! Don't you know, it's rude to stare?"  
  
Sakuragi blushed and look away.  
  
//Aw c'mon!//  
  
Haruko was looking at them weirdly. There was something different with the way they were acting. She just can't put her hand on it.  
  
"Well anyway guys, come on in."  
  
Haruko led them to the living room and excused herself.  
  
"I'm just going to get my article."  
  
Both nodded and Haruko went towards her room, leaving the two.  
  
"Don't forget okay?"  
  
Sakuragi said, referring to their plan. Rukawa just nodded. A minute passed by and Haruko went back to them with her article.  
  
"So, where do we start?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After an hour, the three were now on Haruko's bedroom, specifically on the computer. Haruko was typing while Rukawa was at her side guiding her. Hanamichi on the other hand was seated behind Haruko, giving out pointers on what she did right and what she did wrong.  
  
Haruko was impressed for it didn't really cross her mind that Sakuragi was into newspaper. She was having a good time not just because Rukawa is there, Sakuragi was surprisingly fun to hang out with also.  
  
"Wow, an hour and half has passed by. Man, I'm thirsty!"  
  
"I'll go get us some juice."  
  
Haruko got up from her seat and told both the raven-haired and redhead not to touch her things. Both nodded and Haruko exited the room.  
  
"The plan is going perfectly. Thank God I was able to memorize your pointers in writing an article. You sure gave me a lot of them!"  
  
It was his intention to give Sakuragi many pointers so he would be discouraged to memorize it. Heck, he included unimportant detail just to make it long! Who would've thought that he'll be able to memorize it?!  
  
"I can't believe that you were able to memorize it! Anyways, I'll go help Haruko bring the drinks, you wait here okay?"  
  
Rukawa was about to get up from his seat when Sakuragi stopped him. Rukawa groaned, he knew what he was planning.  
  
//Curse it!//  
  
"Let me do the honor."  
  
Rukawa can only nod in agreement.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa was checking their revised article when he heard laughter coming from downstairs. He just rolled his eyes and continued working, typing vigorously, not noticing that he was close to punching hard the keys on Haruko computer.  
  
//Why did I have to agree with his plan? And what are they doing there, why are they laughing? I can't believe Haruko is enjoying his company! I can't believe I'm thinking this way!!//  
  
Finally, the two entered the room and much to Rukawa's distaste, they were still laughing. But he decided to act unaffected. He rose from his seat and Haruko handed him a glass of juice.  
  
"What's all the smiling and laughing about?", Rukawa asked Haruko.  
  
Haruko wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to explain but she kept on laughing. Rukawa raised his eye brow and turn to Sakuragi for explanation, but the latter shifted his view elsewhere.  
  
//This is not good.//  
  
Haruko finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Sakuragi was telling me about your pool experience."  
  
"Uh-huh, he was?"  
  
Rukawa gave Sakuragi a death glare.  
  
//Of all the stories he can tell?!//  
  
"Wow Rukawa that must've been really embarrassing!"  
  
"It was, thanks to this do'aho..."  
  
"Awww, I didn't mean to pull your shorts off!"  
  
"I didn't mean to pull your shorts.nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, CRAP!"  
  
"Hey man, don't take it seriously."  
  
"You used my embarrassing experience to-"  
  
Rukawa stopped himself before he could reveal Sakuragi's secret in front of Haruko. Sakuragi's heart almost stopped for a while. Haruko was still laughing, oblivious to what is happening around her.  
  
"Okay, okay, break it up guys! Mr. editor-in-chief what do you think? Should we print it now?"  
  
Rukawa just sighed, Haruko's entertainment at his expense. His going to kill Sakuragi for this.  
  
"Yeah I finished it already, don't worry it stuck with your original plan."  
  
"Okay, lets do it then. By the way, thanks for helping me out."  
  
"That's okay, I-"  
  
Rukawa stopped in mid sentence because Haruko was not looking at him, he was looking at Sakuragi. This made the redhead smile from ear to ear.  
  
"The pleasure was mine. And I had a good time."  
  
Haruko smiled. Then she turned her attention on Rukawa.  
  
"Thanks a lot Rukawa. I'm glad we compromise, and I'm happy you won the bet."  
  
It was now Rukawa's turn to smile, although softly than Sakuragi. Then he remembered something.  
  
"By the way, I had a great time last Saturday. We should do it again."  
  
Haruko's heart leapt. It was a good idea, the best actually.  
  
"Yeah, we should. We should include Sakuragi next time!"  
  
//That broke the mood.//  
  
Sakuragi was looking back and forth. Haruko seeing his confusion explained to him their picnic last week.  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
Sakuragi directing the statement towards his best friend. Rukawa just raised both his hands as if saying guilty.  
  
"Well anyways, the next time we go on a picnic come along with us okay?"  
  
Haruko said, inviting Sakuragi without asking Rukawa's opinion. The computer finally finished printing and Rukawa and Haruko checked it for the last time and agreed that it was perfect.  
  
"Okay, I think we should go now. Before your brother comes home and kill us."  
  
"Oh you're exaggerating!"  
  
Both laughed.  
  
"By the way Haruko, don't forget...your going to have to perform for the "welcome party" of the Varsitarian. Have you thought of what performance your going to do?"  
  
"Actually yes..."  
  
Haruko suddenly become shy. Sakuragi was curious on what they were talking about so he asked Rukawa about it.  
  
"It's a party to welcome the new members of the Varsitarian."  
  
"Can I come along?"  
  
Rukawa thought about this for a moment and nodded much to the delight of the redhead.  
  
"So I'll see you later then, at the party?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Bye Haruko!"  
  
"Bye Sakuragi!"  
  
Sakuragi started to walk away on a cloud 9 state. Rukawa smiled at this.  
  
//He got it bad.//  
  
"Good luck later Haruko."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then they stood there for a moment, as if waiting for one to speak up. Rukawa broke the silence by taking Haruko's hand, making the girl blush. Rukawa didn't know what he was doing; it was as if someone had made him do it.  
  
//Well, it's here now.//  
  
"I had a good time Haruko, really."  
  
Haruko could only nod.  
  
"Would you like me to pick you up later before the party starts?"  
  
"Iyee, niisan we'll be with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Again, lapse of silence ensues. Rukawa wanted to say something but a flash of someone's face made him stop and drop Haruko's hand quickly. This surprised Haruko but nonetheless, she was contented.  
  
"Okay, good luck again. See ya later."  
  
"You take care and thanks again for helping out."  
  
Rukawa waved for the last time and jogged away to catch up with Sakuragi. Haruko looked at his retreating figure.  
  
"Listen to me this evening Rukawa..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
The crowd was pumped up, the members we're trying to control them while Haruko Akagi was shifting nervously at the left side of the stage, waiting for her introduction.  
  
"And now lets give a round of applause for our opinion column writer, Haruko Akagi!"  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa clapped loudly, shouting words of encouragement towards Haruko who was wearing a pink dress. She went to the middle of the stage and the first note of the song started playing.  
  
Don't stray, don't ever go away I should be much too smart for this You know it gets the better of me sometimes When you & I collide I fall into an ocean of you Pull me out in time don't met me drown, let me down I say it's all because of you  
  
Rukawa was lost...she can't keep his eyes off Haruko. It was as if she's singing it for someone.  
  
//Who can it be Haruko?//  
  
And here I go losing my control I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face It doesn't seem right to look you in the eye And let all the things you mean to me come tumbling out my mouth Indeed it's time to tell you why I say it's infinitely true  
  
Haruko was nervous but the song was so...fit for her situation that she can feel it.  
  
'I hope your listening well...'  
  
Say you'll stay don't come & go like you do Sway my way yeah I need to know all about you  
  
And there's no cure & no way to be sure Why everything's turned inside out, instilling so much doubt It makes me so tired, I feel so uninspired My head is battling with my heart, my logic has been torn apart And now it all turns sour, come sweeten every afternoon  
  
Haruko can't help but smile. The crowd is now singing along. It was an infectious song after all.  
  
Say you'll stay don't come & go like you do Sway my way yeah I need to know all about you  
  
It's all because of you It's all because of you  
  
Now it all turns sour come sweeten every afternoon It's time to tell you why I say it's infinitely true  
  
Rukawa unconsciously moved forward, trying as much to have a good view of the girl who has been on his mind for the past few days.  
  
Say you'll stay don't come & go like you do Sway my way yeah I need to know all about you  
  
Haruko looked around for Rukawa, the song was about to end, and she wanted to know if he's been listening. And she found him, advancing from his position, pushing thru the crowd, looking at her...  
  
It's all because of you It's all because of you It's all because of you  
  
She finished the last line of the song with her gaze directed towards Rukawa. It was the boldest movement she had ever done in her life.  
  
The crowd went wild after that but Haruko was not paying attention on it. All she can think of was the raven-haired boy that was lost in the crowd.  
  
'Where can he be?'  
  
Suddenly, a bouquet popped in front of her. She smiled, she didn't thought that Rukawa was thoughtful enough to give her flowers.  
  
"Congratulations Haruko, you were great."  
  
Haruko's heart sank, it was Sakuragi. But she recovered fast enough for the redhead to notice. She really appreciates it but she was hoping that it was Rukawa.  
  
"Arigatou Sakuragi."  
  
On the left side of the stage, a stunned Rukawa who was on his way towards Haruko with his own set of bouquet felt his heart constricts. He wanted to punch Sakuragi so bad that he almost did. But when he saw Haruko smile, he turned around and started to walk towards the balcony.  
  
//I have no right.you're so stupid Kaede!//  
  
"Rukawa!"  
  
He turn around hoping to see Haruko making her way towards him, unfortunately it was not the case.  
  
"Wasn't Ms. Akagi great?!"  
  
"Hai, she was the best."  
  
He excused himself from the person and resumes his way towards his destination, which is the balcony of the hotel. Tightly holding the flowers, he cursed everything that's happening to himself.  
  
//Best friend sucks!//  
  
Saying so, he threw the flowers and the wind brought them to different direction...so was Rukawa's thought's. Oblivious to the surroundings around him, he didn't notice the curtains moving where the former occupant used to stand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
....aaaaaahhhhh yes, finally finished the 8 installment. Sorry if it took me so long to update this story.  
  
....Actually, when I wrote this story, I was inspired by the RuHaru family at afrokane's website. Everyone's so pumped up to make a story. Yay!!  
  
...it wasn't in my plan to put a song here, but then I was listening to my mp3 and the idea's came rushing in at will.^^  
  
.... What do you think of the story so far? Please make a review and tell me. I need help people. Give me ideas!  
  
.... Last but definitely not the least...WHO THE HELL WAS AT THE CURTAIN?!^^ 


	9. Everything but the Girl part1

Title: Life, Newspaper, and Basketball  

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me. 

Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...

**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...ya know what I'm saying?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9: EVERYTHING BUT THE GIRL

"Hey, Rukawa! Wait up dammit!"

         Kaede Rukawa kept on jogging. No his not deaf...he just doesn't want to face this person-yet. 

"RU-KA-WA!!!"

         Finally, Rukawa slowed down his pace to let the person catch up with him.

'It is inevitable after all...' Rukawa thought.

"Woah...I thought for a second there that you were trying to ignore me." his companion said, a little out of breath from trying to catch up.

"What do you want?" Rukawa said, still not facing his companion.

"I wanted to ask you something...about the party."

         Rukawa stiffened, prompting him to face the person he was dreading to see at the moment.

"What about it?"

"Why did you left? So suddenly I mean."

'As if I'm gona tell you...' Rukawa thought, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that Rukawa."

"I didn't feel well, Hanamichi."

'Well, that's half the truth anyways..." he added to himself as an afterthought.

         Hanamichi squinted his eye at Rukawa as if he was a specimen yet to be discovered.

"What now?" Rukawa said, getting impatient.

"Man, you were never good at lying." Hanamichi chuckled.

         Rukawa raised an inquiring brow at his best friend.

"Ummm...ya know man, I may seem a jackass sometimes..."

"Sometimes?"

"Shut up and just listen!"

"Okay, okay..." Rukawa said raising both of his arms in the air as if saying 'do whatever you want.'

         Satisfied, Hanamichi started his litany. To Rukawa's dismay of course.

"...Like what I was saying earlier before I was RUDELY interrupted, (making Rukawa roll his eye's again) you can't lie to me man, we've been friends for like how many years now? I know you so well man; I know when you're hungry, when you're sleepy or bored, or even horny man! Which means never, to the point that sometimes I believe your a homo." Hanamichi said smiling, he knew he hit a spot there.

"IM-NOT-A-HOMO!" Rukawa shouted.

         Course they we're standing in a crowded place, and that made Rukawa turn into a color deeper than a tomato.

"Mind you own business!!" He shouted at them and started to walk with his hands in his pocket.

         Hanamichi followed, laughing his arse off. Rukawa was shooting daggers at him all the while. They stopped at a bench and Rukawa sat down to cool his nerves off while Hanamichi stood in front of him, still laughing.

"Wow, I really made your day, didn't I?" Rukawa said sarcastically.

"No, I made my day!"

"At my expense you jackass!"

"Oooohhh, someone's grouchy today."

"That's thanks to you."

"At your service always."

         Rukawa just shook his head. Its one of the reason why he's dreading to see Hanamichi, he was such a jackass...but he can brighten up Rukawa's day. Rukawa smiled at this thought.

"Okay someone's officially gone crazy." Hanamichi said as he noticed Rukawa's wistful smile.

"Not as crazy as you!"

"As much as it hurts my pride, yeah nobody's crazier that me! Nyahahahaha!!"

         Rukawa just shook his head.

"Anyway, I really didn't feel well back then so I decided to leave early. Don't tell me you missed eh?" 

"No I didn't."

         Then Hanamichi suddenly turned serious.

"You're not telling me everything, I know it."

         Rukawa remained silent.

"But I'm not gona push you on telling me."

         Rukawa almost fell off the bench. 

"Really?" Rukawa said, trying to tease Hanamichi.

"Really." he answered indignantly.

"Not curious?" he pressed on.

Hanamichi was silent for a while before answering, "Slight."

         Hanamichi started walking, giving Rukawa no choice but to follow since it seems that their conversation was not yet over.

"The party was great you know. You really should have stay that night."

"There you go again Hanamichi, I really think you missed me that night." Rukawa smirked.

         Surprisingly, Hanamichi didn't retorted. Instead, he was serious on what he has to say. 

"Like I told you, I didn't miss you..."

         Rukawa look at him, though all he could see was the back of Hanamichi, he can tell that he was serious. And it was not a good sign. Rukawa was about to say something but Hanamichi beat him to it.

"But Haruko did."

"CLANG!!"

         Rukawa, who was clearly not expecting that, stumbled on a trash bin nearby. Hanamichi went to help his friend, obviously trying to stop the laughter that was building inside him.

"Jeez man, we're you sleeping on me AGAIN?!?"

"Shut up and just help me!"

         After dusting himself off with litters, Rukawa took a deep breath and composed himself. Hanamichi just looked at him, wondering why his friend didn't saw a trash bin that big.

"What's gotten into you? You are so not yourself Rukawa."

"Thanks for news flash."

         Hanamichi just shook his head, smiling. He has a feeling he knew the reason why Rukawa was acting like that.

"I think your jealous Rukawa." Hanamichi said flatly.

         If there were a trash bin nearby, Rukawa would've hit it again. 

'How could Hanamichi possibly know? he's the densest person I know!'

"Jealous of what?" Rukawa said, cautious of his choice of words. 

         After all, Hanamichi seems to be a human being with a sense of understanding on human relations today. That thought is horrific on Rukawa's opinion.

"What else? That I gave Haruko flowers that night!" Hanamichi said triumphantly.

         Rukawa was about to protest when Hanamichi interrupted him.

"And you, you have no one to give flowers to. Aw man, I know it must've been hard for you to see me do that. Its not everyday that you get to give a special person in your life a flower ne Rukawa?" Hanamichi said, sounding sympathetic.

         Rukawa's jaw was on the ground, well not literally. He really thought that Hanamichi knew his feelings for Haruko.

'I should've known, he's still as dense as ever.' Rukawa thought.

         But Rukawa was happy and on the same time disappointed, for unknown reasons, that Hanamichi got the idea all wrong. He just shook his head and smiled. Looking at his friend's back profile, he can tell that Hanamichi was smiling while still blabbering about how sad it is for Rukawa's case not to have a special person in his life right now. Then Hanamichi turn around to face Rukawa, looking at him sadly.

"am I right or am I right?"

         Rukawa bow down and hid his smile.

"Right."

         Hanamichi burst into tears and went to Rukawa's side and patted him. Rukawa coughed with Hanamichi's heavy patting on his back.

"Aw man, I knew it. don't worry, you'll find somebody someday."

         then out of nowhere...

"He doesn't have to, Hanamichi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…okay, I have no excuses why updated this so long…but there was a problem…^^

…yah I know I write long chapters, why's this short? This is just a teaser. I wanted to cut off the chapter at that part  so you guys would think," who was that?" aren't you guys asking yourselves that question right now? I wish…^^

…the continuation, I'm working on it right now…hopefully, I'll be able to finish it before classes starts.^^

…again, sorry guys if this fic took a long time to be updated and it was short. But don't worry, this is the only chapter that will be short, the rest will return to normal when my brain does too.^^

Eliar Swiftfire thanks for the suggestion. I followed it in this chapter.^^

townberryas much as I would like to kill hanamichi, I cant…he's gona play a vital role for               Haruko…oooppss….hehehehe

afrokaneit's a short chapter for, just for know…who's at the curtain? Someone who's gona teach  rukawa a lesson…^^

Ginny W sorry bout this chapter ginny, but I really need to do this. Don't worry the next chapter will be long…because you guys ask for it-and your wish is my command.^^

micchanthanks for the support…readers like you are one of the reason why we writers do our thing.^^

maggiothanks for that, I love your fic also. On the part about Rukawa telling Haruko his feelings directly to her…ummm, the plan is surprisingly not that way.^^

Rookalmost like siblings ne?^^…coaxed you…okay…c'mon join the RuHaru pairing, okay, I admit, I'm not good at coaxing!^^

diwataoh they will know their feelings alright…(laughs evilly)…uhrm…


	10. Everything but the Girl part 2

Title: Life, Newspaper, and Basketball   
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I'm doing this to improve my creative writing. (shucks) Please don't sue me.   
  
Authors Note: Hello there pips! This is my first attempt of a RuHaru fic. There's just so little of them out there...tsk, so depressing...I don't know how I'm going to pull this fic off, since I'm no writer...  
  
**by the way, this is an AU fic. Rukawa is nicer, I mean NICER! And he's social, heck; he's even a journalist! At the top of all the good things...know what I'm saying?  
  
CHAPTER 9: EVERYTHING BUT THE GIRL (part 2)  
  
'Is he avoiding me...?'  
  
Haruko threw another glance at Rukawa who was talking with the adviser of the Varsitarian; he seem to be trying to convince Ms. Hinako about god knows what...  
  
It was a usual sight if you we're a member of the Varsitarian. School activities we're pouring in since the Christmas is near; different projects and events are popping here and there, giving the journalist a field a day.  
  
To say that the staff was excited would be downright understatement. The staff we're buzzing around with excitement, trying to help each other or outdoing each other; one cannot say. Everybody wants to make a big impression on his or her readers- and of course...  
  
"I hope Rukawa will like my article!!"  
  
"Mine too!!"  
  
"Nah, I'd rather have a little...*mumbling something*…Who knows, he might ask me if I need help and we'd hang-out together- just like what he did with Haruko! *sigh*"  
  
Haruko sweatdroped. Not that she was surprised that they know. Rukawa IS popular after all. She had spent a lot of time (and willpower) denying that nothing was going on between her and *their* Rukawa. The news that they we're "going-out" with each other spread like mad! Haruko had almost had to deny on every girl she meets.  
  
Haruko snap back to reality when she saw Rukawa making his way out of Ms. Hinako's office. Haruko quickly jump off her seat and went to meet him.  
  
"Rukawa!!" Haruko called.  
  
And for a moment there, Haruko thought she saw Rukawa tense-up, and hesitated. But Rukawa turns and faces her so Haruko dismissed the thought, thinking that she was the one who is tense-up and not he. Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards her object of confusion...  
  
"Hey..." Rukawa said softly.  
  
"Hey you..." Haruko said with equal softness.  
  
"....."  
  
"D-do you need anything?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Do you need anything? You called me remember?" Rukawa said, smiling at the same time.  
  
"Oh...oh! Right.....! I was wondering if you'd like to check my article.... you know, you might find something offending or wrong.... with your standards." Haruko said jokingly.  
  
That certainly lightens up the mood.  
  
"I hope you're not doing it on purpose so you'll have a reason to hang out with me. I heard it's a popular tactic around." Rukawa teased, putting on a goofy grin and looking all but dorky.  
  
Haruko felt her cheeks burning...  
  
"What made you think...you....! Hello, there's a thing called gravity and I'm wondering how much effort it has to put up just to make sure you're still on the ground. And besides, as if you don't like hanging around with me also!" Haruko smiled devilishly...  
  
That made Rukawa cringe.  
  
"Oh I think someone's enjoying my company and won't admit it even in a life or death situation."  
  
Rukawa became more silent than ever.  
  
'I think I embarrassed him...' Haruko said, fidgeting around.  
  
They stood awkwardly by the door, looking everywhere but each other.  
  
'This is so stupid! I shouldn't be acting weird or he'll think that I...I..." Haruko can't finish the thought.  
  
"So..." they said in unison.  
  
"You first!" they said at the same time.  
  
"Okay." and for the 3rd time.  
  
They both stood silent, getting more and more uncomfortable. Rukawa shrugged then smile. Haruko gave in and smile back. Rukawa pointed at her, telling her that she can have a go. Haruko nodded.  
  
"Okay. That's sooo weird! Anways, help me?" Haruko said trying hard not to sound too eager.  
  
Rukawa was silent for a moment, and Haruko felt that Rukawa was thinking twice about it. She didn't know why but the knowledge that Rukawa was actually thinking twice about it gave her a sudden tightening in her chest...a sudden pain. Haruko just held her breath when Rukawa opened his mouth to speak...  
  
"I'll give it- "  
  
Rukawa was cut-off by the sudden ring of his mobile. Rukawa gave Haruko a small nod indicating that he's sorry but he has to take this call and Haruko nodded in understanding. Rukawa turned his back but didn't move and started to talk *quietly*.  
  
Haruko couldn't hear a thing and it was making her crazy! She can see Rukawa nodding his head then shaking his head, and then nodding again.... it was making her dizzy. Then she notices the sudden drop of Rukawa's shoulder. She so wanted to ask what's wrong but she bit her lip and controlled herself. Rukawa nodded for the last time then pocketed his mobile. Sighing out loud, he turned to face Haruko, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Haruko...but I really need to go."  
  
"Oh...umm, another meeting?" Haruko said, not minding that she sound disappointed.  
  
"Uh...yes, some kind of." Rukawa said, looking away.  
  
Of course Haruko did not believe this but decided to leave it like that. Rukawa started to walk away before Haruko could ask more questions but before he could take a step Haruko had spoken.  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
Rukawa wanted to, really.  
  
But he shook his head, not stating his reason.  
  
"Oh...okay..." Haruko look down at the floor, now trying to hide her DISAPPOINTMENT.  
  
Rukawa's heart broke at the sight.  
  
"I know you'll do okay! Ms. Hinako will be checking your articles so don't worry. I'll see you around, okay?" Rukawa said, trying to sound cheerful. Trying...  
  
'I don't want her to check my article...I want you..." Haruko thought...  
  
'...To check my article....' she added as an afterthought.  
  
When Rukawa can't take the silence anymore, he did what any pureblooded male would do with the situation: he walked away.  
  
"Wait Rukawa!" Haruko called.  
  
Rukawa was having a major confusion onslaught but turn to face her anyway. Haruko on the other hand was having curiosity and panic onslaught but decided to go for it...or she would surely lose her sanity.  
  
"Are...a-are you avoiding me?"  
  
She can tell that Rukawa was caught by surprised but his eyes suddenly turned soft and Haruko had the sudden urge to caress his face. Rukawa turn his whole profile at her and gave her a small smile...  
  
"No, I'm not avoiding you, I'll never do that. I just.... just really need to go."  
  
'What a lie Rukawa...you're so good at it.... making Haruko believe that you're not avoiding her.' Rukawa thought.  
  
He wanted to take back his words. He knew that Haruko didn't believe him, and she was going to ask why...he knows...cause he's a journalist too...and journalist ask many questions...and they tend to bring out the truth...and that scares him...Haruko might found out that...that...  
  
'That what?! What?!!' Rukawa shouted in silence.  
  
But to his surprise, Haruko just smiled at him.   
  
"Oh well, it must be really important, passing up an opportunity to spend time with me. Must be something big huh?" Haruko teased.  
  
Rukawa could only smile. He love this girl!  
  
'Right, cause she's being nice and she's being a good and understanding friend.' he thought.  
  
But Rukawa knows...he can feel it.... she can't hide it...  
  
"Yeah, it is." He said.  
  
"More important than me the..." she teased more.  
  
"Not more important than you." He said seriously that Haruko was taken aback.  
  
And for a moment, Rukawa panicked but managed to still lighten the mood.  
  
"But as for the moment it is...just this moment." He smiled.  
  
"I'll take your word for it." She smiled back.  
  
It was settled then...  
  
"So...I'll see you around then..." Haruko said.  
  
"Definitely..." Rukawa said, starting to walk backwards toward the exit.  
  
"At the game?" Haruko said, now smiling broadly.  
  
"I'll do a 30 for you, in exchange for this." He said and that really got her smiling.  
  
Haruko nodded and Rukawa waved and ran.  
  
'30...that's nice Rukawa, but that's not I want...'  
  
And before she could think what she wants from him, she turn her back and went to her working table only to find a number of inquiring gazes directed at her and some dreamy ones towards the last spot that Rukawa had stand. Haruko just rolled her eye's and shook her head clearly saying that, 'no, its not what you think' and made her way without talking to anyone. That's the time she notice that the room suddenly went back to it's buzzing noise of excitement. She sighed and asked herself how come everything stops when Rukawa is around...  
  
'How silly...I EXACTLY know why...'  
  
-----------------------ruharu----------------------------  
  
Rukawa run as fast as his athletic legs can. He wanted to run away from inquiring gazes of the staff, he wanted to run away from the room, but most, he wanted to run away from Haruko's hurt expression.  
  
'Damnit, damnit.... damnit!!'  
  
Rukawa run towards a destination he never expected to come across again.  
  
'Why did this have to happen?!'  
  
Nearing the place, Rukawa slowly halted and bended over, panting. After a minute or so, Rukawa finally breathed normally and stood straight. Surveying his surroundings, he saw no one that was familiar. Taking a deep breath, he sat on what used to be his favorite bench and looked around again.  
  
'What will I do? No...no...What will I SAY?! What if she ask things that I can't answer- well, I can answer them, I think, but I cant give THOSE answer...!'  
  
Rukawa shook his head and buried it between his hands, as if doing so would clear his mind. Then a light pressure on the bench indicated that someone sat beside him, he knew though whom it was...he remembers...its not that hard to forget...  
  
"Hello Rukawa...any plans for the afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah...I have a game..." He said softly.  
  
"A game? That's nice...you finally made it then...can I watch?"  
  
"Do you want to?" he said, still not looking.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Okay..." He said, finally looking up.  
  
-----------------------ruharu----------------------------  
  
"And Shohoku leads- 76 to 75! What a superb game both teams are dishing out right now!"  
  
Haruko was so busy jotting down the team statistics that she didn't understand what the announcer was saying. All she knows is that Shohoku had finally gain the lead after trailing for three quarters and that there was only two minutes left for the fourth. Nope, she doesn't recognize that Rukawa was having a major game…that he has scored 27 points, grabbed 12 rebounds, 9 assists, and 2 steals…nope she didn't recognize it.  
  
Finally, Haruko managed to write down the numbers Ayako was telling her and had finally looked up to watch the game.  
  
This was an important game. Shohoku versus Ryonan….it will determine the future of the league…who will go up as number two in the following games…who was next to Kainan. Everybody seems tired but no one was giving up. Even Akagi was panting hard and so is Ryonan's top scorer Akira Sendoh. And that's because Kaede Rukawa of Shohoku is guarding him.  
  
"Probably the highlight of today's game is Sendoh's fantastic, as always, shooting and surprisingly, Shohoku's freshman Rukawa who has, as of now, 27 points and still on fire! With 1:36 remaining we can't tell who will win this game! And a steal by Sendoh!!"  
  
"Ryonan! Ryonan! Ryonan!!"  
  
Haruko watched as Sendoh easily dribbled his way towards the half court but was met by Rukawa around the three-point area to prevent him from shooting there.  
  
"And yes, the showdown continues!" the announcer shouted making the fans scream more loudly if that was possible.  
  
Sendoh fake to his right but Rukawa didn't bite it. Sendoh smiled at this, Rukawa had the perfect stance for defense, and he needs help. He called for a play that surprised the Shohoku team. Then out of nowhere, Ryonan's center Ouzumi was beside Rukawa, giving Sendoh a good pick. Sendoh took the opportunity and being faster than Akagi, he made a perfect lay up. Ryonan's crowd went wild.  
  
"And it's back to Ryonan!!"  
  
'1:23…I still have three points to go…' Rukawa thought.  
  
A whistle was blown and Shohoku has called a time out.  
  
"We'll be doing the 'shirt'…Miyagi, start the play with Rukawa being the receiver. You know the drill Rukawa…have Sakuragi post then-" Coach Anzai said but was interrupted by Hanamichi.  
  
"Then I'll go for the winning shot by doing my fantastic slam dunk! Nyahahahahaha!!"  
  
"QUIET!!" they all shouted.  
  
"Jeez, I was just joking…" Hanamichi mumbled.  
  
"Listen, Sakuragi will post up and you Rukawa will slide down to the opposite side using Akagi as your pick under the basket. The team will adjust to give you a better position and it will give you time to concentrate for a shot since your defender will be left behind. Go for it! They will guard Mitsui; he'll be the perfect decoy. Ready?"  
  
"Shohoku fight!"  
  
"And we resume the play! With 1:23 left, anything can still happen. But Shohoku needs to convert on this one. What does coach Anzai has in store for us?"  
  
And so Ryota started to call for "shirt" and the team move to their position. Ryota passed the ball to Rukawa and he dribbled some time away…waiting for Hanamichi to make his move. When Hanamichi got a good position, Rukawa passed the ball to him and made his way under the basket using Akagi to block of his defender, it worked. Now all he need is to go to his position and wait for Mitsui to attract the Ryonan and for the ball to swing his way.  
  
'There, they followed the decoy!' Rukawa thought excitedly.  
  
"Mitsui!!" He shouted and Mitsui passed the ball towards him.  
  
Rukawa caught it and was about to shoot the ball when he saw Sendoh coming his way. He thinks that Sendoh will reach him so he decided to fake his shot then go forward for a lay-up.  
  
"No Rukawa! Shoot the ball! He's only faking his defense!" Coach Anzai shouted.  
  
But it was too late; Sendoh had indeed faked his defense and was now facing Rukawa. 1:15 to go and Rukawa had only one thing in mind- offense. He dribbled his way out of Sendoh's tight defense…  
  
"And a steal! Sendoh had stolen the ball!!"   
  
"Oh no…" Haruko said, looking at Rukawa's stricken face. She remembered how much Rukawa wanted to win in something he loves and that's basketball…but now…  
  
"Sendoh's now streaking the floor…a fast break! Who will stop him?!" the announcer shouted.  
  
But Ryota was dashing down to defense and had reached Sendoh.  
  
"Foul him! Ryota!!"  
  
And so he did. The clock stopped to 1:05.  
  
"Shohoku has 2 more foul to give before penalty." The referee said.  
  
"Damnit!!" Rukawa said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll get them the next play." Akagi said.  
  
And so Shohoku wisely used their remaining foul until they we're put to penalty with 21 seconds remaining. But the Ryonan knew this so they let Sendoh handle the ball. Unfortunately for Shohoku, Sendoh, who is Ryonan's top free throw shooter, will be on the line. The whole Shohoku team looked on…  
  
Different cheers could be heard all over the gym…some were "Sendoh", or "Ryonan" or "boo's" and many more. But for Shohoku's Rukawa he hears nothing but his own breathing and Sendoh's…  
  
'He'll miss…he'll miss….he'll miss…' He repeated over and over again.  
  
And Sendoh. Ryonan's number one player missed his first charity.  
  
The Shohoku team felt a huge wave of relief and it's supporter. But Sendoh made the second, giving his team a two point lead with 21 seconds remaining. With no time out left, Shohoku was forced to come up with a decision on what play they'll do next.  
  
But there was no play for Shohoku. Everybody was unsure on what position to go and what passes to make. Sendoh was guarding Rukawa and there were two defenders floating around Mitsui. Hanamichi is lost with all the motion and Akagi was tightly guarded by Ouzumi at the middle. Leaving Ryota as the free player.  
  
The clock was down to fifteen, Ryonan leading by two and Shohoku at lost for a good play.  
  
'I have to do something!' Rukawa tried to fake Sendoh but he wouldn't budge.   
  
Down to ten seconds.  
  
Then Rukawa saw Hanamichi coming for him and he suddenly had an idea. Rukawa faked to his right and as he expected Sendoh didn't bought it. Then he suddenly dashed to his left with Sendoh right in front of him.  
  
'I'll make it. It was my fault that they're leading now…I'll make it…I have to…27 points…'  
  
Rukawa ran faster and Sendoh did also. Suddenly Rukawa made a ballerina like pirouette and Sendoh slam directly at Hanamichi who gave Rukawa a perfect pick.  
  
"What a twirl! A perfect pick my Sakuragi!" the announcer shouted with excitement.  
  
…8, 7, 6…  
  
"Ryota!!", Rukawa shouted.  
  
Ryota saw him and pass the ball.  
  
…5, 4…  
  
Rukawa caught it at the three-point area and elevated himself off the floor to avoid a desperate hand by one of the Ryonan's player. He flipped his wrist, doing a fade away and let the ball soar…  
  
Silence…  
  
The ball hit the ring then bounced off to the board then back to the ring…staying there for like a whole quarter before it decided to fall into the ring.  
  
"YAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" The Shohoku's fans shouted.  
  
"We did it! We won!" Akagi shouted, hugging Ryota and Mitsui in the process.  
  
The Shohoku player's were now pouring in on the floor.  
  
"We won Rukawa! That was a perfect fade away! Rukawa!" Hanamichi shouted.  
  
Haruko was elated. They won. Rukawa had 30 points. And he won the game for them. But where was he?  
  
"Rukawa?!" Haruko shouted amidst the players and fans that we're celebrating.  
  
"Rukawa?!!" Hanamichi shouted.  
  
"He's here." Sendoh said.  
  
And the whole team looked at him and at Rukawa who was down on the floor with his hand at his ankle. The team gasped and went at his side in an instant. But certainly not as fast as Haruko.  
  
"Are you okay?! Where does it hurt?!" Haruko said in panic.  
  
Rukawa did not answer her; he was still holding his ankle.   
  
"Sakuragi, help me with Rukawa." Akagi said.  
  
And the crowd looked on silently. The Shohoku team made their way towards the locker room and the crowd started to clap, calling out Rukawa's name. He was the Hero.  
  
They put Rukawa down and Ayako and Haruko started to work on him. Haruko was silent as she took off Rukawa's shoes.  
  
"Oh my gawd…" She said, as she saw his ankle starting to swell.  
  
"That was a nice shot Rukawa. You won the game for us." Akagi said.  
  
"Don't worry Rukawa…seems like it'll only take 2 weeks or three…" Mitsui said in his professional voice.  
  
Rukawa actually gave a sigh of relief. Haruko can't help but smile. So he was thinking ho long his injury would last.  
  
'He didn't want to stop playing.' She thought.  
  
Rukawa seemed to lighten up with Mitsui's assurance and he started to enjoy the company and their victory.  
  
"There you go. Patch things up. Haruko will finish the rest." Ayako winked at them.  
  
"Oh you're the worst Ayako!" Haruko said. She just laughs and went to congratulate Ryota.  
  
They remain there silently. Haruko attending to Rukawa's ankle and Rukawa watching Haruko work.  
  
"30 points huh? You certainly kept your promise." Haruko said, not looking at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa just shrugged but he was smiling.  
  
"Can't disappoint you…" he said softly.  
  
"Rukawa…"  
  
Whatever magic that was about to happen, Sakuragi interrupted it.  
  
"Rukawa, someone's very worried about you." Sakuragi said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Huh?" Rukawa wondered…  
  
And before he could react, someone was at his side holding his ankle softly and asking…  
  
"Does it hurt much?"  
  
Rukawa looked stunned.  
  
"Excuse me lady, but who are you?" Kogure inquired.  
  
The lady smiled softly at Kogure and looked at Rukawa, expecting him to answer the question. Haruko, as well, looked at him to answer the question. Rukawa didn't know what to say…didn't know what to think. Just as things were getting better…  
  
The girl, laughed softly, thinking that Rukawa was being shy. So she stood up and extended her arm towards Kogure and said…  
  
"I'm Ruriko. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you all."  
  
The team was dumb founded. Okay…but who was she to Rukawa?  
  
Sakuragi, as always gave them the answer.  
  
"She's his girlfriend!" He said teasingly at Rukawa  
  
Never before did the locker room have become silent as now.  
  
…took a long time ne? sorry peeps…I had a major dead end…^^  
  
…but enways…I want to do this, I want to thank all those people who gave me a review…I updated because of you guys.^^ so thanks, so much!  
  
…so what do you think? Im about to end this story…2 more I think…im about to start a new one. It'll be great, I promise. Do you want another RuHaru? The one im gona write is heavy drama, like chicken soup…know that book?^^…okay, til next time. Do a review!^^…hehehehehe…. 


	11. LIFE at Second Glance

CHAPTER 11: LIFE at Second Glance

Enjoy loyal readers...

Rukawa sat on the bench as he watch his teammates jog for the last 15 minutes. They were preparing for Kainan and everyone is determined to put some extra effort to become a team worthy enough to beat the Champion of last year's tournament.

'If only I didn't get fuckin injured...' Rukawa thought.

He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them, it will be a ball that he's holding and not his laptop and some paperworks from some writer that he had to edit.

'What the hell, since I can't do anything and I think Coach wouldn't mind me doing some paperworks...'

Rukawa started reading some articles submitted by his newspaper staff. He was glad that lately, there were but few errors being committed by his writers.

'Not to mention, their articles are getting interesting and more attention grabbing -in a good way thank gods.'

He jumped straight to the Sports Section, which he usually checks last, and read about his career best performance.

"Kaede Rukawa, Shohoku's brilliant rookie showed the whole world why he's the top contender for Rookie of the Year and even the coveted Most Valuable Player. Outshining Akira Sendoh at the last second, Rukawa made a difficult fade away jumper that gave them the lead, beating Ryonan for a Championship Showdown with last year's Champion Kainan University. Hisashi Mitsui also..."

'Brilliant eh...' Rukawa liked that sound. Deciding that the artcile was the way he wants it to be, he read the next column.

'Opinion by Haruko Akagi. Crap.'

Rukawa shifted his vision from a paper full of words to a figure who seem to be lost for words -Haruko.

He hasn't seen Haruko for 2 days because Coach Anzai told them to rest for two days, no basketball no warm up, shooting -everything. He did tried calling her, "tried" being the key word. He also tried to send her an SMS, "tried" being the keyword again.

'What will I say to her, "No congratulations for my awesome game?" Smooth Kaede...Well, how do you start a conversation with someone whom you're sure as there is a God that you're falling in love with and then a girl shows up from your past whom you've thought as your "ex"? Jeez, sounds like an episode from One Tree Hill. I have to stop watching that show!'

He watched her while she watched the game. There was a time, not too long ago, where she watches him play the game. Shaking out from his reverie, he reverted back his attention on Haruko's article.

* * *

"Life at Second Glance

My life has always been about second fiddle. Second best. Second everything. I have to settle for second and it came to a point where I called myself a "loser". Have you ever felt that way?

Life is about chances right? But how come I can't get mine right during first. I always manage to get it right the second time around. I win second place. I'm the second in our family. I settle for second jobs.

During my elementary year, I worked my ass off (have to edit that one, Rukawa thought) hoping that I'd finish at the top of my class. I was second. I wanted to become the Editor-in-Chief, I became a Staff. I wanted to do sports, I got Opinion.

A few days ago, or weeks probably, I thought I was, for the first time, THE priority. First and foremost, before anything else...and I like the feeling.

But I have to admit...I was scared. Being priority, being FIRST was so new to me that I didn't know how to handle it. But I managed...I thought I could.

Funny how you think that everything is finally falling to its proper places while at the back of your mind, there's that nagging feeling that it won't last that long. And that's what happened to me, I won't be going in to details but lets just say being first isn't my cup of tea.

But as weird as this may sound, I don't mind. And it's not because I'm used to it or I accepted my fate as a second placer but because the time wasn't right. It just clicked to me that being second isn't that bad because maybe...just maybe...

I wasn't ready the first time around. We weren't ready...Most of us are not ready.

I realized that "second" is there for a very important reason. So is "third", "fourth" and so on...I don't mind really.

I don't mind being second...as long as I'm doing something that I love, I won't mind being second.

It hurts little though..."

* * *

'The article is very interesting. Choices of words are perfect. Flow of content is right. Argh! My only chance of making a conversation with her all went down the drain. Should I make up something, a little bit correction maybe?' Rukawa thought in frustration. He looked at Haruko again and the words came back to him "we weren't ready". 'I wasn't ready is more like it'.

The article was very personal and he felt like it was speaking to him, like it was made for him specifically.

'Dream on Kaede...''

Rukawa remembered clearly how everything suddenly became a dream after the game with Ryonan.

* * *

"She's his girlfriend!" Sakuragi said with glee.

"WHAT?!" Everyone chorused.

"Tell me about it. A mix of Voldemort's cold aura and Dumbledore's gayness and he still managed to get a girlfriend, pft!"

"When did you start reading Harry Potter?" Ayako asked.

* * *

He heard the whistle blow, a signal that the practice is over. He saw Hanamichi prancing his way towards Haruko, saw Haruko smile, watched amusedly how Akagi punched the living daylights out of Hanamichi and hear Haruko laugh...more of saw her laugh. And it pains him...not because he wasn't there to share it with her. But because it sounded so empty, looked so empty, felt so empty.

The gym door opened and Ruriko made his way towards Rukawa. The other guys teased him but all Rukawa could think about right at that moment is to dig himself a hole and stay there until everyone fades away.

"Kaede, let's go home." Ruriko said with a smile.

Rukawa could only managed a nod and heard more teasing but it didn't really reached him. He was looking at Haruko who was smiling along.

'What a faker.'

Rukawa would like to believe that Haruko felt something for him. That there was this mutual understanding between them and it was only a matter of time before they admit it to one another.

'Well, all of that happened when Ruri wasn't here. What now?'

"Kaede, are you okay?" Ruriko asked.

"Yeah, lets go home."

Rukawa waived goodbye along with the teasing of his teammates and made his way towards the door without looking back. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching the subtle exchange of emotion.

* * *

"And then I got 20 rebounds! Can you believe it?! I am the master of the ring!" Hanamichi said.

"King of the Boards you mean." Haruko offered.

"Don't bother explaining to him the wonders of basketball terminology." Akagi said

"Hmp!"

They walked in silence afterwards, almost close to a tense surrounding. Akagi decided to break the silence.

"How come you're walking with us? And don't even think that just because I'm not killing you right now means I've given you the green light to court my sister!"

"Nii-chan!" Haruko said exasperatedly to which Akagi gave a resounding 'hmp!'

"Well, I would've went with Rukawa but you know he's kinda busy. Hehehehe..." Sakuragi wiggle his eyebrows.

No one laughed with Sakuragi but Haruko gave a forceful smile to which Akagi noticed.

"Rukawa's not you so I don't think what you're implying is possible."

"Well, you're right on that." Sakiragi said to which Akagi gave a hard slap at his head.

"Ouch what was that for you --" Akagi gave him another slap before he completed his remark.

"Baka, you dare say that in front of me and Haruko?!" Akagi said.

"I didn't mean it that way Gori -- ack!" Akagi gave him another slap sending him to the pavement.

Haruko laughed, genuinely this time.

"Now go home, before there's nothing left of you." Akagi bellowed.

Sakuragi scratched his and head and knowing that he hit a bad spot, readily went the other way with his head hanging down and his hands inside the his shorts sideways.

"That wasn't necessary Nii-chan, you know he didn't mean it that way." Haruko said softly, still giggling.

"Hmp!" Akagi said while crossing his arms to which Haruko smiled tenderly. "No one messes with my sister!"

Haruko smile wistfully and thought, "too late for that..."

* * *

"You've been quite Kaede." Ruriko said looking at Rukawa's spaced out features.

"Kaede...Kaede, are you still with me?" Ruriko prodded.

'Am I still with you? Physically yes, but emotionally I'm elsewhere..."

"Yeah, I'm still here. Just tired is'll."

"Okay,.." And then they fall into absolute silence all the way.

When Kaede said goodnight, Ruriko went straight to the phone and called Ayako.

"Ayako, I need to get the number of someone in the team..."

* * *

Ruriko sat on a bench and watched the kids run around the street. Their mother running after them. A few feet away, there was a swing and on it were two children, a boy and girl around the age of five or something. She watched the boy swing as high as he could while the girl watches in envy. Seeing the girl's jealous face, the boy stopped swinging, got off his seat and started pushing the girl's swing.

Ruriko smiled, 'that looked awfully familiar..." she thought while remembering the times Rukawa would help her out in situations where she couldn't do anything about it.

'But now, there's something I can do. Something I want to do.'

"Hey, have you been waiting too long?" A voice coming from behind Ruriko said.

Ruriko turned around and smiled, "Just for a few minutes, come on, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"It's nice to finally meet you properly, Haruko."

"Likewise, Ruriko."

* * *

Yes, I am back from the grave and it's because of YOU people! Who keep doing reviews despite the number of years that I've stopped updating this fanfiction. No I'm not angry as if I have the right! I'm actually flattered that people are still doing reviews despite the non-update of this fic. So I thought, "Wtf, I know the feeling of getting frustrated because the stories I like suddenly stop updating! I owe it to those who loyally followed this fic of mine." So here it is, hope you guys like it. It's not that long like the previous chapters but I am closing in the "series finale" so this one is sort of a teaser to that. Until next time guys and I'll try to update this as soon as possible.


End file.
